Harts of Stone
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan is getting a lot of press lately, and Jennifer isn't happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer is sitting at home, waiting on Jonathan to come home.

It's almost 6, so he should be home any minute. She had his cocktail all ready and waiting for him, and had already changed into some pajama pants and a tank top.

Things had been kind of tense for him at the office lately. Several mergers had fallen apart and he felt like everyone was losing faith in him. He had hired a new executive to try and turn things around. Mark Manchester had come highly recommended, but so far, they hadn't seen any results.

Jennifer had kind of had her heart set on going out to dinner tonight, but she knew that Jonathan would need a relaxing evening at home. Plus, they were forecasting a heavy storm, so she took one for the team and ordered in.

He came through the door at exactly 5:55, and she went to him.

After a long hug and kiss, they sat on the couch together and enjoyed their drinks.

"Things any better today?"

"No. And I am starting to regret hiring Mark. He hasn't shown any initiative or drive, and he isn't getting the results. Our stock prices are plummeting."

She hated to see him so stressed and upset.

"I have faith in you that you will figure out how to turn things around".

"Jennifer, this is serious. We might have to go under".

"Oh, Jonathan, surely not".

"Our stock value has dropped 100 points since yesterday. We have more people who are refusing to do business with us than those that will, and the board is growing antsy".

She started scratching his chest and kissed his shoulder.

"Darling, what if my company folds and I lose everything?"

She thought for a moment.

"Jonathan…there isn't a single thing in the world that would ever change the way I feel about you".

He nodded.

"I ordered your favorite dinner from Chasen's, it should be here soon. And I canceled my plans for tonight, so we can spend a relaxing evening here, just the two of us".

"Good, because I don't know that I could handle anything else".

"How about a hot tub date?"

"That sounds amazing".

They had just stood up and were about to get their suits on when the phone rang.

He walked over to the bar and answered it.

"Hello?"

She walked past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

She stood there and hugged him while he took the call.

"Yes Stanley, I think that is a very good possibility."

They spoke for a little bit and then he hung up.

"What is it?"

"Stanley thinks this might be a takeover attempt. Someone is trying to get the stock prices low enough so that they can buy all the stock and then own more than me".

"Well, why don't we buy all the stock and then we will own all of it?"

"We can't do that. The SEC could get me for insider trading, since I know that the prices are plummeting".

Just then the doorbell rang.

She went and signed for their dinner, and then took it to the kitchen.

After they ate, they went to the hot tub.

She tried to massage his shoulders and make him feel better, but he just wasn't himself.

"Darling, what if I used my money and bought the stock? We could put it in my maiden name".

"Jennifer, there is a clause in the paperwork of the ownership of the company that states that if I was ever to divorce you, you would get ½ ownership of the company. So, if you were to own more than ½ the company without me signing a piece of paper giving you full ownership, then the SEC would come after us, and invalidate everything".

"So the answer is simple. Don't divorce me and the SEC won't have anything to investigate".

"Ha ha. They investigate things all the time".

"Oh. So, basically, we need someone to buy the stock, and then just hold on to it and not try to make a play for the company?"

"Yes. And the chances of that happening are zero".

She lovingly rubbed his back some and gave him a back scratch, which is always a favorite.

After she was done, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Jonathan, even if you and I are living in some apartment somewhere and eating Ramen noodles and spray cheese every night, I am still going to love you and have faith in you. Nothing is ever going to change that".

He reached up and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Would you believe on the way home, I thought about draining our accounts, and selling everything we had and taking you and flying us to some tropical location where we could forever live under assumed names and never have to have board meetings or worry about mergers and takeovers ever again?"

"I can be packed and ready in an hour".

He cracked half a smile.

They soaked for a long time, and then got out.

As they climbed into bed, she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

She gave him a chest rub and a few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

***Across town***

A man is in front of a mirror. He has just put a mask on, and is about to get dressed and go out. He goes to the closet and selects an outfit like "he" would wear. He sits down and uses makeup to cover up a tattoo on the inside of his wrist, a reminder of his college days. The tattoo is of a cross, with flames coming off it, and the greek letters of his fraternity in the middle of the cross. He covers the tattoo and then uses the makeup to blend the silicone mask into his neck, so that the edges aren't noticeable. Now that his look was complete, it was time for him to step out and make everyone think that he was really him.

He decided to practice in the mirror first.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Hart".

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer woke up to go to the bathroom and realized that Jonathan wasn't in the bed.

She went downstairs to look for him and couldn't find him on the couch, in the study, or in the kitchen.

She figured he must have gone for a drive and didn't want to wake her up, so she went back to bed and fell back asleep.

***Next morning***

Jonathan's alarm went off, and Jennifer reached over and shut it off. He hadn't ever come back to bed.

She got up and went downstairs and made coffee. A few minutes later, he came into the kitchen.

"Darling, where were you? I looked all over for you".

"Couldn't sleep, and didn't want to wake you, so I went to the guest room."

"Oh. Coffee?"

He took it from her and went and sat down.

"Want me to make you some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry".

She poured herself some coffee and then came and sat with him.

He was being quiet and didn't seem to want to talk, so she got up and went outside and got the paper.

She brought it to him and sat down next to him.

He was focused on the business pages, and she grabbed the entertainment section.

"Darling, did you leave the house last night?"

"No, why?"

"Well, either this is an old picture or you have a twin. There's a picture in the paper here, and you or someone who looks exactly like you is in the background".

He looked at it and didn't say anything.

She decided not to pursue it, and got up and refilled his coffee.

"I will be down by the office later today, want to have lunch?"

"Sure, that's fine".

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye before going upstairs and taking a shower.

She was at home, around 11, working on an article when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, darling. Listen, I have to go to an emergency meeting, so I can't have lunch. I will make it up to you, I swear it".

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's fine, I understand".

"Thanks, babe. You're the best. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

***Across town***

A man is working at his desk, when his alarm goes off. He quickly turns it off, and grabs his keys and heads for the elevator. He gets in his car, drives to a parking garage 3 blocks away, and parks in a remote spot. He puts his mask on, does the makeup blending, and covers his tattoo. After he drives to his lunch location, he valet parks the car and heads into the restaurant.

"Welcome to L'Orangerie, your table is available".

He thanks them, and heads to his table, stopping to talk to George Christy, the gossip columnist.

"Well, hello Jonathan. What a treat! How are things at Hart Industries?"

***Willow Pond***

It's 5 p.m. Jennifer is working hard on her article. She is almost finished, and wants to be finished with it before Jonathan comes home so that she can focus on him.

Jonathan is home by 6, and she starts dinner. They are having one of his favorites, shrimp parmesan.

"Wanna help me cook?"

"Not tonight, babe. I need to return some phone calls. Call me when it's ready".

He kisses her and heads to the study.

She makes their dinner, and comes and tells him it's ready.

"Be there in a few, darling".

She nods and goes back to the kitchen.

She put the pan in the oven on low to keep it warm.

An hour later, he's still not off the phone.

She makes herself a plate, and eats without him. She makes him a plate, and puts it at his seat, and then does the dishes.

By the time he gets off the phone, she is upstairs, asleep.

***Across town***

The same man is about to put the mask on again, and go out on the town.

This time, he selects a seedier part of Los Angeles.

He pulls up to the Purple Orchid, a gentleman's club, and parks. He opens the glove box, puts on a fake wedding band, and goes inside.

***The next morning***

Jennifer wakes up early, and makes coffee and breakfast.

She's sitting out on the patio with the paper when Jonathan comes downstairs.

"Morning darling".

He kisses her cheek.

She looks at him and smiles.

"Morning".

They have a quiet breakfast together and then he leaves for the office.

She kisses him goodbye and goes to work on her next article.

Around 9, she gets a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hart, this is Phillippe from L'Orangerie. Your husband was in yesterday, and left his cuff links. We have them at the reservation stand whenever you or him would like to pick them up. They are the ones with the Playboy bunny, no?"

"Oh, Jonathan would never wear a pair of cufflinks like that."

"Well ma'am, we found them at his table just after he left yesterday. He was the only one who could have left them behind as we clean each table between customers".

"Ok, if you are sure. I will tell him. Thank you".

She hangs up, not knowing what to make of the situation.

She finally calls Jonathan at the office.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. Listen, Phillippe from L'Orangerie called and said you left your cufflinks there yesterday. They are at the reservation stand if you want to go get them".

"Jennifer, I didn't go to L'Orangerie yesterday. And I didn't lose any cufflinks".

"All I am telling you is he called, he said you left them, he swears they are yours because he says they clean off the table between customers, and you were the last person at the table. He said they have the Playboy bunny on them".

"I'm telling you, I didn't go there yesterday, and also, I don't have cufflinks with the Playboy bunny on them".

"Well, I didn't think you did, but he insisted they were yours. So, I told him I would tell you".

"Ok. Great. You told me. Can I get back to work now or did you need something else?"

She couldn't believe how snippy he was being.

"Bye darling".

She hung up the phone.

He instantly regretted it, and resolved to make it up to her later, in person.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer was in the study, around 4:30, researching another article. She was trying to do a story about a lady who found out that her friend's husband was cheating, so she started a private investigation firm. After becoming immensely successful, she found out her own husband was cheating on her, and used her skills to catch him. For whatever reason, Jennifer was having a hard time finding contact information for the lady.

The phone rang and she picked it up. She could use the distraction.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Hart, this is Deanne. Mr. Hart wanted me to call and tell you that he is sorry, but he is going to be here till at least 8 tonight. He says not to wait dinner for him, he will just find something when he gets home".

"Ok, thanks Deanne".

She hung up the phone.

She went and got the paper, and decided to see what movies were playing.

As soon as she turned to the Entertainment section, George Christy's column caught her eye.

There, in black and white, was a picture of Jonathan, eating at L'Orangerie.

She folded the paper back up, grabbed her keys and her purse, and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer didn't know what to think. She trusted Jonathan implicitly. If he said he didn't go to lunch at L'Orangerie, then he didn't. But that doesn't explain the photos. Or the phone call from Phillippe. They have been going to L'Orangerie since they married 18 years ago, Phillippe knows them by name. If he said Jonathan was there, then she was inclined to believe him. Something just wasn't adding up.

She took herself to dinner at Briar's By the Sea, and then went to get a pedicure.

She got home shortly before 9, and headed straight to bed.

She didn't hear Jonathan come in, and she didn't wake up when he got in bed next to her.

Sometime around midnight, she woke up to go to the bathroom.

She came back to bed and kissed Jonathan and snuggled up to him.

"Not tonight, honey. I love you".

He rolled over away from her.

She was devastated. She rolled over and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer faked being asleep when Jonathan's alarm went off. She pretended to be asleep when he got out of the shower and got dressed, and didn't flinch at all when he leaned down to kiss her.

After she heard him leave the house, she woke up and went downstairs.

She made herself breakfast and ate alone on the patio.

After she was done with breakfast, she focused on her article.

Around 12, there was a delivery.

"Come on up".

It was a very large floral arrangement. She signed for it, and then dug for the card.

"Sorry I'm so scatterbrained lately. I love you more than words can say. You mean everything to me. Love, Jonathan".

It was hard to be mad at him when he sent her favorite flowers and wrote such sweet things.

She grabbed the phone to call him.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. I just wanted to-"

"Jennifer, I have to go. I am real busy".

"Ok, I love-"

He hung up.

"you", she said to no one in particular.

She put the phone down, and went and got a glass of water.

By the time she was in the kitchen, the phone was ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Marcy. Listen, I am in a rut, and I need a change of scenery. What do you say to sneaking away to Hawaii for a week, starting tomorrow?"

"Hell yes. Wanna leave tonight?"

"Wish I could. There isn't a flight that gets us there tonight. But if we leave tomorrow morning, there's a 7 a.m. flight that will have us there by 1".

"Perfect, I will call and book it. Thanks so much, Marcy".

"I am so glad you are coming with me".

They hung up the phone, and Jennifer went upstairs and started packing.

After she was done, she sent Marcia an email that she was going out of town and she would send her story in after she got back.

She decided to be a good wife even though Jonathan didn't really deserve it, and went to the grocery store and stocked up on his favorites. She made him several freezer meals and labeled them and put instructions on them. She made him some more coffee creamer. She changed the sheets on the bed and did his laundry, and even wrote out the checks for the cleaning lady and the gardener and pool guy.

Around 5, she made dinner, and went ahead and ate without him.

Just as she predicted, Deanne called and told her he would be working late again.

"Thanks, Deanne. Can you tell him I am staying at the beach house tonight, and that I left him a note in the study? I appreciate it".

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

She hung up, and went to the study and left him a note.

"Jonathan-went on a girl's trip with Marcy. See you in a week.

Love, Me".

" _Maybe when I get home, he will remember who I am again"._

She grabbed her things and left.

She spent a quiet evening at the beach house, hoping Jonathan would at least show up to tell her goodbye.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when her alarm went off, and got ready. She headed to the airport to meet Marcy.

She realized that Jonathan hadn't called, hadn't come by, and probably didn't even know that she was going out of town.

Marcy grabbed some papers and magazines to read on the flight.

Jennifer and Marcy had seats next to each other.

The stewardess came by with the beverage cart, and Jennifer declined.

"Jennifer, do you want to read any of these?"

"Sure. I'll take the paper".

Marcy handed it to her and Jennifer went to the Entertainment section first.

Right there, on the front page of the entertainment section, was a picture of Jonathan at La Scala, and it looked as if he was leading some woman to his car. Jennifer didn't recognize her at all.

As soon as she saw it, she hit the button for the stewardess.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I changed my mind. I'll have a double vodka martini, straight up, no olives. And make it a double".

"Jennifer, are you ok?"

"Me? Oh, I am fine. Absolutely perfect. Jonathan, on the other hand…."

She shoved the paper towards Marcy.

"Jennifer, you can't seriously think…"

"I don't. At least, I don't want to. But something is going on. He's been distant, not coming home at night, working all hours. I get that, things are rough at the company right now. I can be very understanding, and I have been. It's just I'm noticing a pattern".

"What kind of pattern?"

"Like, every time he tells me he's working late, the next day his picture is in the paper showing him somewhere else. And yesterday, Phillippe from L'Orangerie called and said that Jonathan left his cufflinks at the table. Jonathan swears up and down he wasn't there, but Phillippe knows us well-we've been going there since we were engaged. If he says he saw him, I believe him. But I want to believe Jonathan too".

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I tried. He snapped at me and hung up the phone. He isn't coming home at night, so it's not like I can talk to him in person. I haven't physically seen him for 3 days. I know he loves me, it's not anything like that. I'm just scared he loves someone else too".

"Jonathan would never do that to you, Jennifer. You are everything to him".

"That's why none of this makes sense. I know how he feels, and I know how he has always felt about me till now, but pictures don't lie. Something is going on".

She took a long sip of her drink and set it on the tray table.

"Maybe some time away will make him miss me".

"I'm sure it will. You are so fortunate. Jake Ryland is probably thankful for the peace and quiet."

"Sometimes I think that Jonathan and I being so in love is a great and wonderful thing, but other times I think it's a curse. Every time there's an issue, and we have to reconnect, it's terribly upsetting".

"I can see how that would be. But that's still better than living in a loveless marriage".

"Why can't marriage just be easy? No effort, it just is wonderful and loving all the time".

"That would be so nice, wouldn't it?"

They read and chatted about other things the rest of their flight.

As soon as they landed, they collected their bags and then took a shuttle to the airport.

Both of them had been to Hawaii many times before, so they really just wanted a lay by the pool/lay by the beach type of week.

Jennifer had booked them a 2-bedroom suite, so she went to her room for a nap when they got there.

Marcy took the opportunity to make a phone call from her room.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Can I please speak to Jonathan Hart?"

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, hi. It's Marcy. Just wanted to tell you that Jennifer and I are in Maui, and give you a heads up. She saw the picture of you in today's paper."

"What picture?"

"The picture of you and some woman coming out of La Scala. It's in today's paper, front page of the Entertainment section".

"I didn't go to La Scala yesterday. In fact, I can't remember the last time I was at La Scala. Is she upset? Can I speak to her?"

"She's sleeping. She isn't upset, per se. But she is frustrated because she says that you call and tell her you are working late and then the next morning, you are photographed in the paper somewhere that isn't the office".

"Oh geez. That doesn't make sense. Tell me something, what hotel are you two staying in?"

"We are at the Westin".

"Ok, I am going to arrange for some surprises for later in the week. Thanks for letting me know. When she wakes up, will you have her call me?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Marcy".

They hung up and Marcy went and watched TV while Jennifer napped.

About an hour later, they had a delivery of a huge bouquet of flowers for Jennifer, and a fresh fruit basket for the both of them.

Jennifer emerged around 4, and immediately saw the basket and the flowers.

She pulled the cards off.

"Ladies-have a wonderful time, you both deserve it. Jonathan".

She opened the card on the flowers.

"I love you, and I miss you already. You will forever be my always. -Jonathan".

"How sweet".

"He called while you were sleeping. He sounded like he really missed you".

"I should go call him. I won't be long".

"Take your time".

Jennifer disappeared back into her bedroom and called him at the office.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you busy?"

"Not where you are concerned."

"Thank you for the flowers and the fruit basket. And before you cut me off, thank you for the flowers you sent me yesterday too".

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I've been tied up into this takeover mess and I took it out on you. I love you, and I'm sorry".

"I miss you. I haven't seen you in days".

"I know. As soon as I get past this, you and I are going to have some alone time. Even if we have to grab a hotel room to do it".

"Did you figure out the takeover mess?"

"Not yet. We are close, though".

"Jonathan, something isn't adding up. You tell me that you are working late. I wake up the next day and you are in the paper, coming out of somewhere other than the office. I am not saying I don't believe you, I am saying that you can't be in two places at once. So, either you aren't working late, or someone is pretending to be you. But why?"

"That is strange. I had heard people in the office talking about pictures of me in the paper, but I have been so consumed with this takeover stuff".

"Well, I made you some freezer meals, I made you some more coffee creamer and I put fresh sheets on the bed. I did your laundry and I wrote out the checks for the cleaning lady, the gardener, and the pool man".

"You're amazing".

"I'm glad you think so. Now if I can just get you to come home from the office and see it for yourself".

"I deserve that. I'm trying, babe. I swear it".

"Well, I think Marcy and I are going to go to dinner. So, I better go".

"I love you, Red. I miss you."

"I love you, too, Jonathan Charles. I will be home before you know it".

"I told Marcy I would arrange for some surprises for you and her throughout the week. I hope you like them".

"I'm sure I will. Thank you, you didn't have to do that".

"What do you two have planned for the week?"

"We haven't really talked about it. We aren't here for the sightseeing, we have both done that so much. Probably just laying out on the beach or by the pool and reading and relaxing and maybe shopping one day".

"Sounds heavenly. Will you do me a favor?"

"Certainly".

"Call me tonight before you go to bed?"

"Sure".

"Jennifer-I just want you to know that I really have been working every night. I don't care what the papers say, I have been here at the office".

' _What an interesting statement'_.

"It's ok, Jonathan. I love you".

"I love you too. Have a nice dinner".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She and Marcy went to dinner, and had several drinks.

When Jennifer got back to the room, she was pretty tipsy.

She got ready for bed and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you still doing at work?"

She was slurring her words.

"Babe, are you alright?"  
"Oh yes. I'm feeling great". Giggle.

"You're toasted, aren't you?"  
"Just about".

He chuckled.

"What did you drink?"

"4 Walk-Me-Downs".

"Darling, I love you. Take some aspirin before you go to bed tonight, ok?"

"Sure".

"Ok, are you going to go lay down now?"

"Yep, I think I might".

"Good. Sleep well. I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up, and Jennifer got ready for bed and then took some meds and passed out.

***Los Angeles***

The same man is getting ready to go out again, as Jonathan. This time, he is planning on going to a bar. He has a plan for how he wants the night to go.

He drives up to the Lonely Hearts Saloon, and parks, and goes inside.

He grabs a shot of whiskey, and heads to one of the pool tables. He starts shooting pool, and catches the eye of tall, muscular, biker dude.

"Hey, how about a game?"

"No thanks".

"Did you hear the word "optional" come out of my mouth?"

"I would hate to embarrass you in front of all your friends".

About 10 more guys surrounded the biker guy.

"Zeke, want us to give him a chance to rethink his decision?"

"No need. He's going to play me, and that's that".

The man suddenly got defiant.

"And if I don't?"

"Allow me to explain things to you. I run this bar. If you don't want to do things my way, then stay home. Since you are here now, my associate here is going to rack them, and then you are going to break them. And if you don't, we will all take turns breaking something else".

"Ok, if you think you can handle losing in public, go right ahead".

"You think you're pretty smart, huh? Well, how about this-$100/ball."

"Deal".

The man looked at him.

"Zeke, was it?"

"That's right".

"Jonathan Hart, nice to meet you".

They shook hands.

They racked the balls, and the man broke them.

He sank 4 balls on the break.

"You're stripes, man".

"Got it".

About 10 minutes later, the man had sunk all the balls except the 8 ball.

8 ball, corner pocket.

He made the shot and then grabbed the triangle, and started emptying the pockets.

"That will be 8 balls, so $800".

"Here you go". Zeke shoved the cash in his hand.

"Thanks. Great game".

The man moved to go past him.

"Tell your wife I said hi".

Zeke turned a bar stool over.

"What did you say to me?"  
"Nothing you haven't heard before".

"You want to go, let's go".

Suddenly, a brawl erupted. Punches were being thrown, chairs were being turned over, glasses were being broken. The man landed several punches and threw one of Zeke's associates through a window. It took him about 10 minutes to knock everyone out, and then he left.

"Hey-you owe me for the window!" The bar manager was pissed as hell.

"Talk to Zeke".

The man left, and just for kicks, knocked over all the bikes outside the bar as we walked to his car. He narrowly escaped being beat up by Zeke and his gang.

He drove off into the night, smiling at how successful his plan had been.

As he drove, he took the mask off.

"Just a matter of time, Mr. Hart. Just a matter of time".


	3. Chapter 3

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan is in a board meeting.

Everyone is ganging up on him.

"Mr. Hart, you have to handle this. The company is slipping out of your grasp!"

"I'm trying, honest".

"Someone is buying hundreds of shares of company stock each day".

"I understand that".

"Mr. Hart, this is highly egregious. When someone owns that much stock of a company, the CEO should surely know who it is!"

"I agree with you. I am having it traced".

Just then, a couple of detectives burst in the door, along with Jonathan's secretary Deanne.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hart, I tried to get them to wait. They wouldn't".

"It's alright, Deanne. How can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Mr. Hart, we received a complaint about you causing some damage at a saloon last night. We need to talk to you about that".

"Let's go in my office".

He turned to the board.

"Can we table all of this till later?"

"Certainly. Let's reconvene tomorrow at 1".

"Perfect. See you then".

Jonathan led the detectives to his office.

"Detectives, I wasn't at a saloon last night. I was here, till 8, and then I went home".

"Can anyone vouch for the fact that you were at home last night?"

"Well, my wife is out of town, so it was just me. You're welcome to come look at our security cameras if you like".

"We might do that".

"Look, I know that you and Lt. Gray go way back. That's why he put us on this, and not someone else. And the fact of the matter is, the bar owner isn't wanting to press charges, he just wants his damages covered."

"Did he say what happened?"

"He said that you came in, you started playing pool with one of the biker dudes, you won, and the biker guy paid you. You insulted his wife, started a brawl, and threw a biker guy through the window, and then you hurried and left. As you left, he told you to pay for the window and you told him to talk to Zeke, the biker guy. So, when he talked to Zeke, Zeke told him that you had introduced yourself to him as Jonathan Hart".

"I am more than happy to pay for whatever if this guy really believes it was me. But I am telling you that I didn't go to any bar or saloon last night. And I can hold my own in a game of pool, but I'm not that good. Not good enough to bet against someone else, for sure".

He pulled out some cash from his wallet.

"Here, give this to the guy, tell him I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. And if you want to look at the cameras at my house, you are more than welcome".

"I will tell Lt. Gray. Thank you, Mr. Hart".

"Thank you, gentlemen".

They left, and Jonathan sat down at his desk and sighed.

He had a sinking suspicion that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

***Hawaii***

Jennifer woke up, and wasn't too hungover. She and Marcy were sitting on their balcony, looking at the ocean.

"So, we can go lay by the beach today if you want".

"Sure."

There wasn't much sun, so they sat there a little longer.

"Marcy…do you ever think about getting in your car and driving and just starting over somewhere?"

"I have. But I wouldn't want to leave my kids".

Jennifer nodded.

Marcy looked at her.

"Have you ever thought that way?"

"Sometimes. But it usually involves me and Jonathan finding some deserted island somewhere and living there, so that we don't have to deal with business stuff ever again".

"I think that's called retirement".

She chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you are right".

Suddenly there was a knock at their door.

"Did you order room service?"

"No, did you?"

"No".

Jennifer got up and answered it.

"A gift for the both of you, madam. See the front desk if you have any questions".

"Thank you".

Jennifer closed the door and opened the envelope, as she walked back to the balcony.

"What is it?"

"A card from Jonathan".

"How sweet".

"Darling- you and Marcy deserve some pampering. Please enjoy the Ultimate Spa Package for each of you, on me. Massage, facial, nails, toes, body scrub-the whole works, plus lunch. I love you, Jennifer. Hope you two are having a nice time. Love, Jonathan".

"Jennifer, I can't accept that".

"Oh, Marcy, you can't back out. I can't do that without you. He's already paid for it, and besides, he loves you as much as I do, and he just wants us to have some fun. Please? For me?"

She thought about it and then nodded.

Jennifer picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Jonathan Charles".

"I take it you got my surprise".

"I did. I don't know who was more surprised, me or Marcy".

"Tell her I insist that she partake, and that you two need to relax and be pampered".

Jennifer gave Marcy a look and pointed at the phone.

"I'm telling her but I don't know that she's believing me".

Marcy leaned in close.

"Thank you, Jonathan".

"Tell her she's most welcome. I hope you enjoy it too".

"I'm excited. I'm sure I will".

"And when you get home, I will recreate the whole experience for you, just the two of us".

"I will hold you to it. How are you? Things getting better?"

"A little. I think the board is losing confidence in me, but I'm trying".

They chatted a few more minutes and then he told her he had to go.

"I love you, I miss you. I can't wait till you are back home".

"I love you too, I will see you in a few days. I will call you tonight".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

Marcy called and booked them in the spa for their packages, and they went to shower and get dressed to go.

As they walked downstairs, Jennifer noticed paparazzi walking through the resort.

They got checked into their first appointment, for their massage.

They were put into the same room for their massage, and they both loved it. Jennifer talked Marcy into going deep tissue, and Marcy finally gave in.

After their massage, they were taken to separate rooms for their facials and body scrubs and wraps.

They both enjoyed those, and remarked that they felt like they were in a daze.

Last was the mani/pedi. They lucked out because the nail techs forgot they were in there and they got to soak their feet for about 30 minutes extra.

They chatted and for the first time on the trip, Jennifer truly relaxed. She was missing Jonathan something fierce, but this had been a good girls trip. They still had two days left, and didn't want the trip to end.

When their mani/pedi's were over, they were given a voucher for lunch from the open-air restaurant on the property. They got their things and headed that way.

As soon as they left the spa, the paparazzi were on them, yelling questions at Jennifer, flash bulbs going off everywhere.

"Mrs. Hart, has your husband ever been in a bar fight before?"

"Mrs. Hart, do you know who the other woman your husband has been seeing is?"

"Mrs. Hart, are you planning on divorcing your husband over the allegations?"

Resort security appeared and helped Jennifer and Marcy get away from the paparazzi.

They ushered them into the restaurant, and removed the paparazzi from the property, and forced them to delete the photos in the process.

Jennifer and Marcy sat down, and ordered a drink.

Marcy put her hand on Jennifer's. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just bewildered about how they found me and what they were referring to. Guess I have some things to ask my husband tonight".

After they were done eating, they were escorted back to their room, and the resort manager came by and profusely apologized for what had happened.

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

"In order to make this up to you, we will not be charging you for your stay here, and we are offering our sincerest apologies".

"Thank you".

Jennifer came inside and immediately went to the phone and contacted Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You busy?"

"Never too busy for you. I miss you".

"I miss you too".

"How was your spa package?"

"Wonderful. What a wonderful surprise".

"Glad you enjoyed it".

"Well, afterwards, we left and went to a restaurant here at the resort. On the way, we were accosted by the paparazzi. And it's not that they were shouting questions at me and shoving cameras in our faces, it was what they were asking".

"What do you mean?"

"They asked me if you had ever been in a bar brawl, or if I knew who you were seeing on the side, and if I was planning on divorcing you".

"That's interesting. Because this morning, I was in a board meeting, and the police showed up, and accused me of being at the Lonely Hearts Saloon last night, betting on a game of pool with a biker, and winning, and then talking about sleeping with his wife and getting into a fight and throwing some guy through a window. They said the bar owner only wanted me to pay for the window, he wasn't wanting to press charges or anything. So, I paid it because I didn't want it to escalate and I felt bad-he shouldn't have had his window broken. But I wasn't there to break the window, I was at the office and then at home. I told the police that, and they believed me, but they also agreed that paying for the window was the best option".

"Ok, so let's sketch this out. Someone obviously wants me, or others, to think that you are sleeping with someone else or having a mid-life crisis maybe? But to what extent? And for what reason? And how are they convincing people that it's you doing this?"

"I wonder if our phones are bugged. Maybe there's a GPS on my car. I can have it checked out. Did the paparazzi hurt you?"

"No, not at all. Not in any way. And the resort manager kicked them off the property and is comping our stay here".

"Well, that is very nice of them".

"I thought so too".

She was quiet for a minute.

"Do you still think there is a takeover attempt?"

"I know there is".

"Darling, this might be far-fetched, but what if someone is impersonating you, trying to make the board lose confidence in you to the point where they will replace you, or maybe trying to get companies to not want to do business with you so that the stock will drop and then they can take over? And they probably figure that if I leave you in the process, your mind won't be on business".

"It sure wouldn't".

"Jonathan, I'm serious".

"So am I. I wouldn't be able to focus on anything else if you left me, and that's the truth".

"That's sweet. Now, do you have a plan?"

"No, but I'm working on it".

"We have to do something. What if we steal the person's thunder, so to speak?"

"How would you propose that we do that?"

"Well, you haven't made a statement in the press about the photos and the false rumors, have you?"

"No, not yet."

"So, what if when I get home, we call the LA Times, have them come to the house, and have them print a picture of us looking at the story and laughing about it?"

"That's pretty clever".

"In the meantime, I am going to call my friends and see if they will buy some stock. That way, at least we know it will be in the hands of people we trust".

"Darling, you don't have to do that".

"Jonathan, I want to help. Besides, wouldn't you rather know that people you trust own the stock instead of someone who is buying it for the wrong reasons?"

"Jennifer, this is my company. Let me handle it. I can do this on my own".

"Fine. I was just trying to help. I think I am ready for a nap. Have a nice day, darling".

She hung up before he could apologize for snapping at her.

***Two days later***

Jennifer and Marcy were flying home today. Jennifer hadn't spoken to Jonathan since he snapped at her on the phone.

They had an easy flight and then Jennifer dropped Marcy off at home before heading home to Willow Pond.

She pulled up and was surprised to see Jonathan's car.

She parked and he came outside to meet her.

"Hi. Have a nice flight?"

"Yep".

He took her bags inside and she went to the kitchen to get some water.

She was standing by the piano going through the mail and the papers when he came back down.

She sat on the couch with the mail, and he came and sat by her, waiting on her to say something.

She got up and went and got her checkbook, and came and sat back down, and started paying some bills.

After she was done, she walked them out to the mailbox, and then came back. She went to the freezer and saw that he hadn't eaten all of his freezer meals, so she set one out to defrost for them for dinner.

She went upstairs and he heard the bath running.

He figured now was his chance to force her to talk to him.

He waited till he knew she was in the bath, and went and got a bottle of chilled champagne and 2 glasses.

He went upstairs, and saw that she had the lights off, and candles lit and she was relaxing in the tub with a blindfold on.

He went over to her and pulled her vanity chair up to the tub.

"Darling-"

Jennifer screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

"I had a blindfold on, and didn't know you were up here. How on Earth could you think I wouldn't be scared?"

"Good point".

He stood up, and put her chair back. He grabbed the bottle and the two glasses.

"Enjoy your bath".

He went downstairs without another word.

She finished her bath, and then put on her pajamas.

She came downstairs and found him in the study.

"We can talk now if you want to".

"I'm busy".

"Fine, have it your way".

She left and closed the study door behind her.

They didn't speak the rest of the night.

She was asleep when he came bed, and he didn't wake her.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up first, and slipped out of bed.

She put on her jogging clothes and went for a long run. Running always helped her clear her head.

When she got back, Jonathan was sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Morning".

"Morning." She barely made eye contact with him.

She went over and poured some coffee.

She grabbed the fruit out of the fridge and took it to the table.

"Darling, can we just stop this? This is silly. We love each other, come on".

She looked at him and gave him a half nod.

She stood up and he stood up with her, and she walked past him.

"Where are you going?"

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry".

He waited a minute and then went upstairs.

He found her in the bathroom.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings".

She turned to face him.

"Then, why did you?"

"Jennifer, you know I wouldn't do it on purpose. Come on. This whole thing has us both on edge."

"We wouldn't be on edge if you would listen to me."

"I'm just trying to protect you, that's all".

"Jonathan, I don't need protecting. The company does. Snapping at me when I am offering you actual helpful suggestions won't get you anywhere".

"Screaming at me when I try to come talk to you won't either".

"Oh, so you want to blame me? Fine, you go right ahead."

She pushed him off her and stormed out of the room.

He sighed.

He went downstairs and found her in the kitchen.

He walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are my everything, you know that. I love you".

She nodded.

"How about I take you to dinner tonight? Just you and me, at La Scala?"

She nodded.

She turned and kissed him and then he left.

She thought about it for a moment, and then headed to the study.

She grabbed her keys, and her purse, and ran a quick errand.

She was back home in an hour. She made a few phone calls, and then sat on the couch.

A few minutes later, Marcy, Natalie, and Susan pulled up.

"Hey, it's us, let us in".

"Come on up".

She let them in and they all went to the couch.

"Ladies, thank you for coming. I have an idea".

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was at his desk, going over the latest reports. Someone had purchased 500 shares of Hart Industries Stock just that morning. There were only 450 shares left for sale.

"Dammit, who is doing this?"

His phone started ringing.

"Jonathan, hi. It's Nathan Miller. Listen, I was going through some paperwork, and saw that my contract with your company is set to expire next month. Can we go ahead and extend it for another 4 years?"

"Yes, that would be great. I will send the paperwork over right away".

He hung up, and a few seconds later, the phone rang again.

"Hi Jonathan, it's David Washburn. California Optical wants to renew our contract with you. Can you send over the paperwork?"

"Certainly, thank you".

This continued for at least an hour.

He was starting to feel better about things.

He called and made a reservation for 2 for lunch.

***Parking Garage***

Someone sneaks up to Jonathan's car. A gloved hand pulls a sleeve back and looks at a watch.

Five minutes till the guard walks around doing a check.

As soon as the guard was out of sight, they popped the hood, and took the sparkplug, and quickly and quietly closed the hood, sneaking away before anyone saw him.

***Jonathan's office***

Jonathan is headed to lunch, and runs into Mark Manchester in the hallway.

"Mr. Hart, I have those reports you asked for".

"Thanks Mark. Put them on my desk, will you?"

Jonathan headed to the elevator, while Mark headed to his office. A couple minutes later, he reemerged, and headed to lunch himself.

Jonathan got to his car, opened the door, and put the key in the ignition.

Nothing.

He tried several times to get the car to start, but was unsuccessful.

He went back into his office, and decided to order in lunch instead. He called to cancel the reservations, and placed his order.

He grabbed his water glass and drank it, and got up to get more.

As soon as he sat back down at his desk, he realized he was very sleepy.

' _All these late nights must be catching up with me'._

He closed his eyes for just a second, and passed out.

***40 minutes later***

The man came down the hall, and into Jonathan's office. Seeing that his plan had worked, he quickly tied him up, and carried him to the closet in Jonathan's office. He set him down inside the closet, moved some boxes behind him, and shut the door.

He went back to his office, and pulled up a website on his computer.

After gathering the information that he needed, he grabbed his briefcase and walked down to Jonathan's office.

He shut and locked the door, and then went to Jonathan's bathroom.

After putting his Jonathan mask on and expertly making himself look exactly like Jonathan Hart, he unlocked the door and then sat down at Jonathan's desk.

He had the voice down pat; that was the easy part. It was the mannerisms that might trip him up.

He was successful at fooling everyone in the office.

His biggest test, however, was about to begin.

He packed up his briefcase, and headed "home".

After replacing the sparkplug, he started the Mercedes, and drove to 3100 Willow Pond.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jonathan.

She heard the gate open, and she got up and started making them a cocktail.

He came inside the house.

"Hi darling".

"Hey yourself".

He gave her the sloppiest kiss ever, with lots of tongue, spit, and force. Definitely not his normal standard.

Jennifer looked at him very strangely.

"I was just about to make you a cocktail".

"Oh, I'll get it."

He went behind the bar, and handed her the glass of white wine she poured for herself.

He poured himself a whiskey sour.

"Since when do you drink whiskey sours?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, dumpling".

She took a sip of her wine. She noticed he had something on his wrist, like an ink smudge maybe.

"Jonathan, what is that on your wrist?"

"Oh, my pen exploded. It will come off". He pulled his sleeve down to cover it up.

"What time are our reservations?"

"Reservations?"

"Jonathan, you told me this morning you wanted to take me out to dinner. Didn't you make reservations?"

"Oh, yes I did. Hollywood Thai, 7 p.m.".

"Thai food? You hate Thai food".

"Don't be silly, I love it".

"Since when? I distinctly remember you telling me that the last time you and I went there was in fact, going to be the last time".

"Well, maybe it was the company". He smirked.

She was hurt.

"Why are you being so hurtful? Jonathan, what's gotten into you?"

She stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to go to dinner with you anymore. I am going to go make myself a salad, and I don't care what you eat or even if you eat".

She stormed into the kitchen, leaving him at the bar.

After she was done eating, she went upstairs to read a bit, while he stayed downstairs, drinking and watching TV.

Around 10, there was a loud clap of thunder when the storm rolled in.

She was just about to turn out the light when he stumbled upstairs to bed.

She could tell right away he was drunk.

"Jonathan?"

No answer. He walked right past her like she wasn't there.

She heard him making a lot of noise in the bathroom, but chose to ignore it.

He came and climbed in bed.

She rolled over away from him, and tried to go to sleep.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan woke up in the closet. He had a massive headache.

He managed to move the boxes and get out of the closet, and stumbled over to his desk.

Glancing at the clock, he was astonished that it was 10 p.m.

He couldn't find his keys, so he decided to take a taxi home.

He called for one, and then went outside to wait for it.

***Willow Pond***

The man waited till Jennifer was asleep, and then gathered his things and went downstairs to the study, and started going through the desk.

He had paid off someone on the cleaning staff to stay late and keep watch for Jonathan leaving.

He decided to give him a call.

"Hey, are things still stable?"

"He caught a cab out of here about 20 minutes ago".

"Thanks".

The man changed clothes quickly in the study, and called for a cab.

"Meet me out front, down by the gate".

He put a black ski mask on, and was sneaking through the house just as Jonathan came through the front door.

They had a scuffle, but Jonathan wasn't on top of his game, so the man managed to get away.

Jennifer heard the noise and came downstairs.

"Jonathan! Are you alright?"

She closed the front door, and helped him up off the floor.

They settled on the couch, and she started examining him.

"Darling, why did you put your suit back on? And why did you come downstairs in the first place?"

He looked at her, befuddled.

"I don't know".

"Have you been taking something, like a new medicine that you didn't tell me about? Did you have an accident of some kind?"

"I have this headache and it won't go away."

She got up and got him some aspirin and water.

"Here, take these".

She got up and looked around and came back to him.

"Nothing seems to have been taken, and there's no sign of forced entry".

After he swallowed the pills, she helped him up and they went upstairs.

They were on the second half of the stairs when he started apologizing.

"I'm sorry about dinner, darling. I guess my meeting ran longer than I thought".

"Jonathan, honestly! You aren't getting out of apologizing to me that easily".

He didn't say anything, and went and put on his pajamas. She climbed back in bed.

He came and joined her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Darling, I really am sorry. The meeting ran long, I promise I will make it up to you".

"Jonathan, what are you talking about? I was there, I heard what you said. Just how much did you have to drink tonight?"

"Jennifer, let's forget all that, ok? You are so beautiful".

"Jonathan, that's not going to work tonight."

She rolled over away from him and turned out the light.

***The next morning***

She was up before he was, and made coffee and breakfast for the both of them.

She was sitting at the table when he came downstairs.

"Morning".

"Morning. How's your head?"

"Fine. But something that you said last night is bothering me".

"Something I said? That's rich".

"Why were you asking me about putting my suit back on?"

"Because you came upstairs sloshed out of your mind, and then put on some pajamas. The green ones with the yellow pin stripes, actually. And then you got in bed with me, and we fell asleep. Then, I wake up after hearing a scuffle, find the bed empty and you are downstairs, someone in all black was leaving our house and you are now in your suit laying on the floor. Why did you put your suit back on?"

"I don't know. The only pajamas I remember wearing were the white ones".

"Do you still have a headache?"

"Yes, actually".

Jennifer got up, and called Susan Kendall.

She agreed to come check him out.

"Somehow, we are going to get to the bottom of this".

***Across town***

The man was in a seedy motel room. He was dressed only in a pair of boxer shorts and a wife beater tank top.

He had a hooker next to him.

She woke up, and he kissed her and told her he was leaving.

He handed her $1000 cash and then went and put his mask back on in the bathroom. He emerged, fully dressed, and looked at her.

"If anyone asks, you are going to say-"

"That I spent the night with Jonathan Hart".

"Good". He gave her a thumbs up, grabbed his bag and headed to the door. Before going out the door, he turned to look at her.

"Same time, next week".

"You got it".


	5. Chapter 5

***Willow Pond***

Susan came right away and checked Jonathan out.

"Your pupils are dilated, and your reflexes are a bit off. Tell me everything you remember".

"I was at the office. I wanted to surprise Jennifer with lunch, so I made reservations, went to leave and my car wouldn't start. So, I canceled the reservations, and ordered in. I remember drinking some water, and feeling very sleepy. Next thing I know, I am in the closet of my office, and it's almost 10 at night. I guess a meeting ran late and I went in the closet for some reason. I took a cab home, and came in, and scuffled with someone leaving here, and then Jennifer got me to the couch, gave me some aspirin, and I went to bed and had the best night of sleep I have had in weeks".

"That's not 100%".

"Jennifer, why don't you fill in the blanks?"

"Well, around 5:30, he came home. He gave me the sloppiest kiss ever. I mean, I am not picky, but when you kiss someone for 16 years, you know what their kisses are like, and this wasn't like any kiss he has ever given me before. I offered to make him a cocktail, he said no and went and made himself a whiskey sour. I asked him when he started drinking those and he alluded to me not knowing what he likes, and called me dumpling, also not a usual nickname. I asked him about reservations because yesterday before he left for work, he promised to take me to La Scala for dinner, and I wanted to know what time we were going. He tells me that he had made reservations at Hollywood Thai, and I told him he hated Thai food. He then insulted me, and I stormed in here and made myself a salad. He stayed in the den, drinking and watching tv till around 10. Then he came upstairs, stumbling, put on his green pajamas with yellow pinstripes, and got in bed. When I woke up, he wasn't in the bed with me, and I heard a noise downstairs. I came to check it out and there was a man with all black on, running out the door. He was laying on the floor in his suit, and I helped him up and got him to the couch."

She grabbed his hand.

"Let me see your wrist".

He extended his wrist to her, and she pushed his shirt sleeve back.

"It's gone now. But he had this greenish-blue ink smudge on his wrist last night".

"Jennifer, I hate Whiskey sours, I hate Thai food, and I would never insult you. And if I had an ink smudge, it's gone now".

"That's why I keep telling you, this isn't making sense. There's something about your behavior that's just off".

Susan took some blood, and promised to call with the results.

"I think you should stay home from the office today, and rest. If you were drugged, or if you fell and hit your head, you will need to recover from that".

He nodded.

Jennifer showed Susan out, and then went into the study and started working on an article.

Jonathan had gone upstairs to change out of his suit and back into some comfortable clothes.

He came back downstairs in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

He found her in the study.

"Darling, I have tried and tried and I cannot recall what you said took place last night."

"Jonathan, I don't want to argue. Let's just forget it, ok?"

"Can we try again on dinner tonight? I promise, I will rest all day, and then we can go to La Scala".

She sighed.

"Sure, if you want".

He held his hand out to her.

She took it and stood up.

He pulled her into an embrace.

"Darling, can you do me a favor?"

She nodded.

"Tell me what I said".

She hesitated.

"Please?"

"When we were talking about Hollywood Thai, and I said 'Hollywood Thai, you hate Hollywood Thai'. And you said 'No, I don't'. And I told you how I specifically remembered that the last time we went there you said it was really going to be the last time, and you said 'Must have been the company".

He held her close.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember saying that at all. But if I did, then you have every right to be upset. I apologize baby, your company is often the only company I want".

She nodded.

"Thank you. Now, you go rest and I am going to get back to work."

"Darling, I promise I am going to rest all day, and then tonight, you and I are going to have a very relaxing, romantic evening".

She nodded.

He went back to the couch, and napped for a long time.

He woke up around 1, and found her still working.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I did. You hungry?"

"I ate while you were sleeping. I saved you some, it's in the fridge".

"Thanks".

He went and heated up his lunch, and ate on the couch.

She worked till about 3, and then came out to sit with him.

She sat behind him and scratched his back while they watched a movie.

He fell back asleep, and she snuggled him.

He was laying on the tv changer and she didn't want to disturb him, so she just left the channel where it was.

A local gossip show started.

"This just in, Jonathan Hart shown leaving the Wandering Hearts Motel, out on Route 5. He looked a little scruffier than normal, and a little skinnier, but the name on the room register confirmed it was him, and that he had gotten a room there last night. Our records show he has been renting a room there once a week for the past few weeks. No idea who he was with-Mrs. Hart wasn't in attendance".

Jennifer was stunned.

She eased out from under him and went upstairs and took a bubble bath.

She was just getting out of the bath when he came upstairs.

She was quiet while they got ready.

They went to La Scala like they planned, and had a nice dinner.

He could see that she was being a little reserved, and figured all of this was getting to her.

They came back to the house and she went straight upstairs.

He locked up downstairs and then came upstairs.

She was already in bed, and had her eyes closed.

He changed for bed and then climbed in and put his arms around her.

She waited till he was asleep, and then moved his arm off her and onto a pillow, and then rolled over and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up earlier than Jonathan. She hadn't slept well, and finally just got up around 6.

She went and showered and changed in the guest room so as not to disturb him.

She went downstairs and made coffee and cinnamon rolls. She walked out and got the paper, and then ate before he woke up.

The picture of Jonathan at the hotel that was on the show yesterday was on the front page of the Entertainment section. The headline read "Jonathan Hart cheats again".

She left it right there on the table, and then grabbed a notepad.

" _Working on an interview today. Be home tonight. -Me"._

She put the note in front of the coffee pot, and then grabbed her laptop, her briefcase, and her purse and keys and left.

She headed to the beach house to work for the day.

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off, and got in the shower.

After he was dressed, he came downstairs and saw her note.

He hated that he missed telling her goodbye.

He grabbed his plate of cinnamon rolls, and took it to the table. As soon as he sat down, he glanced at the paper and saw the headline.

His heart sank. He knew she must have seen it, and he didn't know where she was so that he could apologize.

He called Lt. Gray, and asked him to come to the house right away.

He called his office and told Deanne that he was taking some time off, and that Stanley was in charge.

Lt. Gray got there about 15 minutes later.

He explained everything to him, that people were saying he was somewhere that he wasn't, and pictures of him were in the paper when he had been at the place where the pictures were taken.

"Like when you had the detectives come to the office about the broken window-I didn't break the window. I don't know how the window got broken, but it wasn't by me".

"The owner of the place swears up and down it was you".

"I understand that, but I know where I went and I didn't go there. I can't recall the last time I did go there. I have been married to Jennifer now for 16 years and I haven't been there the entire time I have been married to her".

"Do you think someone is impersonating you?"

"That makes sense as far as explaining how I have been in two places at once. But I don't have the foggiest idea as to who it would be or why they would want to do this. I thought originally that all of this was tied into my business issues. But things at the office have sort of rebounded as of late".

"Jonathan, regardless of how well your business is doing or isn't doing, you are still in the public eye. You could be a target for any number of reasons. Has Jennifer noticed you acting strange?"

"Yes, and she's not happy about it. But I have no memories of acting in the manner that she's describing".

"Well, I am going to go to this hotel, and ask the owner and the employees some questions. But Jonathan, if you are really going there like the article says, Jennifer is going to find out".

"I'm not. But someone is, and they are using my name. I would be interested to know how they are paying for the room, as I'm not missing any credit cards that I know of".

"Will do. I will keep you updated".

"Thank you".

He showed Herschel out, and then came back and sat back on the couch. He tried to make a timeline of all the crazy stuff that had been happening. Jennifer was so good at that. He would just have to wait till she got home. He jotted down what he could remember, and what they had talked about, and decided that he would try and ask her to help him fill in the blanks.

The phone rang, and he answered it. It was a telemarketer.

Someone was beeping in while he was trying to get off the phone with the telemarketer, but he didn't get it in time.

He hung up, trying to figure out how the telemarketers got his number when it was unlisted.

He had no choice but to rest and wait for Jennifer to get back, or Herschel to get back to him.

***Beach house***

Jennifer finished her article early, and was sitting outside relaxing.

She heard the phone ring, and went and answered it.

"Jennifer, hey it's Susan. Glad I caught you".

"What is it?"

"I just tried the house, and got no answer".

"Yeah, I am working at the beach house today".

"Listen, I got the results back from Jonathan's blood test. I ran them through myself 3 times, and got the same result each time. I believe he was drugged. There was a high level of narcotics in his system, specifically benzodiazepine. However, in order for him to have fallen asleep like he claimed and not woken up till 10, he would have had to have been given the drug around lunchtime, which would mean that he most likely slept all afternoon and evening".

"That's strange. I am telling you, there is something going on with him. Do you think maybe he has split personalities or something?"

"Honestly, no. I can't see that. I think if that were the case, you would have noticed it a long time ago before now. And that is usually the result of some kind of trauma".

"None of this makes sense".

"Jennifer, I couldn't help but see the picture in the paper this morning. I am not saying that I doubt Jonathan, but do you think he is trying to cover up what really went on the other night?"

She hesitated.

"I would be lying if I said that thought hadn't crossed my mind. But that wouldn't explain the other stuff. I was present when he insulted me, I was present for that awful kiss, and I was present when he stumbled into the bedroom. He wasn't stoned then, either. He was drunk".

"Are you saying that Jonathan has a drinking problem?"

"No, I'm not. He hardly ever drinks like that. Well, maybe I am, I don't know. I just know that something is off and none of this is like Jonathan".

"Ok, so I am going to prescribe him some medicine that I want him to take right away. It should help him get the benzo out of his system. He needs to drink a full glass of water when he takes it and then one every hour on the hour for the next 6 hours."

"Ok, I will go pick it up and make sure he takes it".

"And no alcohol till tomorrow, just to be safe".

"Got it. Thank you so much, Susan".

"I am calling it in right now, it should be ready in an hour. And Jennifer, keep an eye on him. If he starts to act strangely, call me immediately".

"Will do. Thanks again".

Jennifer packed her stuff up, and went to the pharmacy. After she paid for his prescription, she got in the car.

1:12. She decided to play things like everything was completely normal.

She went and got lunch for the both of them, and then headed to Willow Pond.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled up and came inside.

Jonathan got off the couch and went to greet her.

"Hello darling. What are you doing home?"

"I took some time off till all this is resolved".

"Oh good. Well, Susan called you in some medicine. She said you have to take it now, and drink a full glass of water with it and every hour on the hour for the next 6 hours. No alcohol till tomorrow."

She handed him his pills.

"Here you are. I stopped and got us lunch. I am going to go eat on the patio".

She kissed his cheek and then headed into the kitchen.

He followed her.

He took the medicine and then drank a full glass of water. He took his lunch to the patio to join her.

He sat down next to her, and put his arm on the back of her chair.

"Darling, I know you saw the photo in the paper. It wasn't me. I don't know who that was, but I promise you, it wasn't me. Herschel is looking into it".

"Jonathan, I am no longer going to allow myself to get upset over this. It is what it is".

She finished her lunch and then took her dishes inside.

He quickly ate his lunch and then followed her.

"Jennifer, are you saying you don't want to be married to me any longer?"

"No, that's not what I said. I do want to be married to you. I am just not going to get upset about it if you don't want to be married to me".

"I do want to be married to you, I love you, you know that".

"Good. I was hoping you would say that. And darling, for the next several days, I am not leaving your side. If you go to the office, I go to the office. If you go to L'Orangerie, I go to L'Orangerie. Where thou goest, I followest".

"Followest? That's not a word".

She gave him a pointed look.

"It is now, ok?"

He nodded. "Ok".

She kissed him and went to the den.

He followed her, and sat down beside her.

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Darling, you are just going to have to trust me. Can you do that?"

He nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

***Hart Industries***

The man with the mask came to work dressed as his normal self. He was pleased to see that Jonathan wasn't there, as that would give him time to start the final leg of the takeover.

He worked in his office for a bit, and sent lots of emails. He ended each email with "Check with Jonathan Hart to confirm".

This stage of the takeover was guaranteed to take on a life of its own. All he had to do was be patient.

He pulled out his personal laptop, and went and shut the office door.

He logged onto the site where he had been buying stock in Hart Industries, and checked to see what was left.

He was very disappointed to see that it had all been snapped up.

He did the math and figured out that he only owned 34% of the company with his shares alone. He was going to have to convince the board to oust Jonathan and appoint him as the new CEO.

He thought for a moment, and then made a phone call.

"I need to see you tonight. 9 p.m., usual place, and I promise to make it worth your while".

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan was bored out of his mind. He wasn't used to sitting around and doing nothing. He felt like he was bothering Jennifer, and keeping her from her normal activities.

He went and sat outside and tried to relax.

He decided that if Jennifer was determined to not leave his side, he would make the most of it and pull out all the stops and arrange some special moments for her.

He went and opened the door and yelled her name.

She popped out of the study.

"Can we sit in the hammock for a bit?"

"I suppose so".

She went outside and climbed in the hammock with him.

"Darling, why are you insisting on being next to me all the time? I mean, I love it, but I don't understand it".

"What don't you understand?"  
"Why you are doing it. Is it because you don't trust me?"

"No. Just the opposite. I trust you explicitly, you know that. But if I am with you all the time, then if there are questions about whether you did something or not, I will be able to vouch for you."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that".

"Jonathan, are you doubting my feelings for you?"

"No, not at all. Are you doubting mine for you?"

"No. But there is something going on. Darling, when Susan called this morning, she said that you had been drugged. Somehow, benzodiazepine got in your system. And she also said that if your evening went as you said, and you fell asleep at the office, you were slipped the drug around lunch time, and you slept until 10. It's not like you had a meeting and then fell asleep after it. You slept through it, darling".

He furrowed his brow.

"Where did you wake up at the office? Were you on the chaise, or the couch?"

"No. I was in the closet".

"The closet? Why on earth would you have been in the closet?"

"I have no idea. I suppose I could have wandered in there."

She was quiet and rested her head on his chest a little.

"Darling, why did you think I was doubting my feelings for you?"

"Because…I'm looking at the big picture. You aren't coming home at night. We haven't made love in almost 2 weeks. And that kiss you gave me yesterday, the one that felt off? It was almost like it was forced, somehow. I mean, if you don't want to kiss me, then don't, but don't force it…I feel like I am trying to do a puzzle, but I only have ½ of the pieces".

"Darling, if you were feeling this way, why didn't you say something?"

"I did. You snapped at me, so I decided to not bring it up anymore. And then I went to Hawaii, and when I got home we had the argument, and then yesterday was just crazy".

He kissed the top of her forehead.

He lifted her head so they were looking directly at each other.

"Darling, I'm sorry that I ever made you feel that way. I'm sorry I snapped at you, and I apologize for our argument as well. I love you".

She kissed him.

"I love you too".

She snuggled back onto his chest and he lightly scratched her back.

"You know something?"

"What?"

"I kind of like this whole "you by my side all the time" thing".

She chuckled.

"I figured you might".

She fell asleep on his chest then, and a few minutes later, he fell asleep too.

They woke up about an hour later, and he went and drank some water. They stayed in the hammock all afternoon, cuddling and talking.

"Darling, we have a dinner party this week. I am so excited to get to dance with you again".

"Where is the dinner party?"

"At Dana and Ryan Stewart's house. I don't really want to go, but I think it would be good for people to see you and me together".

"Why don't you want to go? I thought you said you were excited".

"I am. About the dancing. But darling, haven't you noticed that every time we are near Dana Stewart, she gets overly flirty with you?"

"No, I didn't notice".

"Yeah, right".

"Darling, I didn't notice because while she is overly flirty with me, I am thinking about being overly flirty with you".

"That's cute. I don't like her flirting with you".

He chuckled.

"Then you flirt with me and I will flirt with you and there won't be any room for anyone else to flirt with either of us".

She nodded and kissed him.

They stayed in the hammock till around 5, and then went inside.

She handed him a water bottle.

"Drink, mister."

"You're tough".

"And you love me for it".

She kissed him, and then leaned back against the counter.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I want to take you to La Scala, like we planned".

"Perfect".

She went upstairs and got ready.

Just as they were about to walk out the door, the phone rang. He stopped and answered it.

"Hi, Mr. Hart. It's Stanley. I thought you might want to know that the report that you asked for that would tell you who owns the stock came in. It's only current through last week."

"Oh great. Can you tell me who is behind all of the activity for the last 2 weeks?"

"Yes. Let me see….oh here it is. Logan Parks".

"I have no idea who that is. See if you can have someone find some contact info on him. I just want to check him out, make sure he's on the up and up".

"Yes sir, Mr. Hart".

"Thanks, Stanley".

He hung up.

"Sorry darling. Shall we?"

"We shall".

They left and headed to La Scala.

Jennifer was excited that La Scala was having Live music, and she and Jonathan got to dance. George Christy was there and made sure to take notes on them.

After they ate, they headed back to Willow Pond.

Jonathan finished his water regimen, and they got ready for bed.

He gave Jennifer a deep-tissue back rub, and got her all good and relaxed.

After her massage was over, she snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He rolled till he was on top of her, and started kissing her neck.

He slipped the halter piece off her, and squeezed her breasts.

She framed his face with her hands and kissed him passionately, as she wrapped her legs around his.

He pulled her panties off her, and she tugged his pajama pants off him.

He spent a long time trailing kisses all over her stomach and neck, and jawbone.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and arched her back when he sucked on her nipples.

She reached down and guided him to where she wanted him.

"Come on honey".

"Ok, baby".

He joined their bodies together and brought her to the brink rather quickly. They exploded into ecstasy together, their bodies intertwined.

As they lay there recovering, she lightly scratched his back.

"You were amazing".

"Well, thank you. You weren't so bad yourself, sailor".

"If only we could stay like this forever".

"What, you on top of me and me scratching your back?"

"Yep".

"What if my back itches?"

"It won't. I promise".

She started laughing.

She smoothed his hair off his forehead, and noticed he had fallen asleep.

She reached up and turned out the light.

***Around 4 a.m.***

Jennifer woke up with a headache.

She nudged Jonathan till he woke up.

"Wake up!"

"What is it?"

"You're on top of me and I need to get up".

"Oh, sorry".

He moved off her, and helped her up.

She got up and grabbed some aspirin, and some water and a cold washcloth.

She came back to bed with the washcloth on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

They fell back asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer were awakened at 8 by the gate buzzer.

She climbed on top of him and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Herschel. I need to come on up".

"Come on up".

She buzzed him in and sat up.

She grabbed her robe and tried to make herself look presentable.

Jonathan jumped in the shower and told Jennifer to tell Herschel he would be right down.

She went downstairs to let him in.

"Lt., come on in. Jonathan is in the shower, he will be right down. Would you like some coffee?"

"Certainly, thank you".

She went to the kitchen and started the coffee, and then got out some mugs for everyone.

"How do you take it?"

"Black, thank you".

After it was ready, she handed it to him.

Jonathan came downstairs a few minutes later and found them in the living room.

He came and sat by her on the couch.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please".

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they sat there drinking their coffee.

"So, Herschel. Give it to me straight. What did you find out at the hotel?"

"The place seems to be a mom and pop type of place. The owner typically is the one who runs the front desk. I showed her your picture, and she was very insistent that you checked in, and that you do check in once a week. She says that you have checked in there at least once a week for almost 2 months now."

"Herschel, I promise you, I haven't ever been there".

"I took your photo to the Lonely Hearts Saloon. The manager insisted that you were the one who broke the window. He said the only thing he noticed that was different about you was your hair, but he also admitted that he noticed it after the brawl, not before. I went back to the motel and asked to see the room that you typically get at the hotel. Dusted it for fingerprints, and came up empty."

"That's because I haven't ever been there".

He was growing angry.

"As I was leaving, this lady came in. She was insisting that she left something in the room. So, we let her in to retrieve it. It was one of your business cards. Now, my men had gone over that room with a fine-toothed comb, and somehow, we missed your business card under the edge of the nightstand. I wish I could say definitively that she planted it, but I cannot. I took a look at it, it was your business card."

"Lt., my husband gives out his business card like it's candy; plus, he keeps a huge stack of business cards on his desk. Anyone could have access to his business card at any time".

"I agree. I asked her what she needed with that, and she stated that it was the only way she had of contacting you".

"Did you get her name?"

"Candy Jenkins".

"I don't know a Candy".

"Well, she certainly seems to know you".

"Did you find anything else out?"

"That was all yesterday. Last night, as I was about to leave, I got a call from the hospital. A lady had been admitted and was reporting that she had been beaten and raped. I went to check it out, and it was the same lady, Candy. Only she was checked into the hospital under her given name, which is Jennifer. And she stated to me that you met her at the motel, you two argued, you became enraged, and beat her and then raped her".

"That is preposterous".

"Lt., my husband is not a rapist, and he doesn't hit women. And, he was here with me all night last night".

"Jennifer, I appreciate that. But she didn't say it happened last night. She stated that it had happened 2 days ago".

"2 days ago".

"The night that you slept at the office".

"Jennifer, I swear, I-"

"Jonathan, I believe you. It's ok".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Herschel, the only Jennifer I have ever been involved with is the one sitting right here next to me".

Jennifer gave Lt. Gray a pointed look.

"I hope you told this woman that she was wrong".

"I am not allowed to do that. I am required to investigate".

"So, what are you saying? Herschel, are you asking me if I did it? If you are, the answer is no".

"Jonathan, I am just doing my job. And what I am saying is, Jonathan Hart, you are under arrest".


	7. Chapter 7

"Under arrest? You cannot be serious!"

"Unfortunately, I am".

"Herschel, come on. You know me better than that".

"Jonathan, again, I didn't say I believed her. I am required to investigate and the law states that I am required to make an arrest".

"Now hold on! We have invited you into our home on many occasions, and we have trusted you with many situations in our lives. Why can't you reciprocate that trust for us?"

"Jennifer, I am required to arrest him, and book him, and take him in. I don't want to, but I don't have a choice".

"Herschel, did you take any samples from her?"

"You mean like DNA?"

"Yes, like DNA".

"We did a rape kit on her, and we are awaiting the results of that kit."

"So, wouldn't it stand to reason that Jonathan shouldn't be arrested unless and until the rape kit proves that he did it, which it won't?"

"Yes, and if this was just a rape case, then I would absolutely wait. However, this isn't just a rape case. This is a rape and a beating case. I saw the bruises myself-they are extensive. She says that Jonathan left them on her, I cannot prove otherwise, and I am required to investigate, which unfortunately includes making an arrest".

Jennifer was incensed.

"Darling, it's going to be alright. I will go with him, I will get booked, fingerprinted, and all that. You call Mark Watson, and have him meet me, to bail me out. He will call you if he needs more than the typical amount. I will have him call you and keep you updated".

She nodded, with tears in her eyes.

"Jennifer, I promise you, he will be in good hands. Jonathan, because I know you, I am not going to cuff you. I will even take you in the back way so the press won't get wind of this".

"I appreciate that".

They stood up.

"Shall we?"

"After you".

Jonathan and Jennifer walked to the door.

"Herschel, I will meet you in the car in just a minute".

He nodded, and then went outside.

Jonathan pulled Jennifer in for an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I swear I didn't do this, but I am going to get to the bottom of it".

"Jonathan, I know you. You don't have to swear to me, I never for one second thought you did this".

"I love you, babe. I will be home as soon as I can. Mark will keep you updated".

She nodded and kissed him a few times.

After a final hug and kiss, he went with Herschel and she shut the door behind him.

She quickly ran to the study and called Mark Watson, and filled him in.

"I will be here at home, please call me if you need more than the typical amount for bail. And if he has to stay, please call me then too".

She hung up, after having obtained his promise.

She headed for the shower and then got ready for the day.

She tried to work, but couldn't concentrate.

She turned on a movie and aimlessly watched TV.

About 5 hours after he left with Herschel, Jonathan walked back in the door.

She flew into his arms and he held her as she cried.

"I'm alright, it's alright".

"What happened?"

"Well, I was booked, fingerprinted, and then put in an interview room. The prosecutor came in and met with me and Mark. She stated that she wasn't looking to just throw me behind bars, but that the law was the law. I admit, the evidence against me doesn't look good. Everything is hinging on 2 things-she stated that when I hit her, she saw my tattoo on my wrist. I don't have one. I was able to prove that. And the other is the rape kit. I didn't rape her, and I haven't been with her, so there cannot be any evidence from me left behind to collect for the kit".

"And?"

"And the judge agreed that since I am an upstanding member of the community, that it would be ok to release me on my own recognizance pending the results of the rape kit. I cannot leave town though. Not even for business. The prosecutor agreed to keep it out of the public record and the press, for now".

They went and sat on the couch, and he put his arm around her.

"Jonathan…how are we going to fix this?"

"I am not sure. Mark got started picking apart statements and he is going to send his people to investigate the saloon and the hotel. I called Stanley from the station and asked him to have someone from the IT department watch the tapes of the cameras in the hall outside my office and the parking garage. There might be a clue as to who drugged me".

"I just don't understand why this is happening. I have thought it all out and I am apparently missing whatever the reason is. Obviously, someone is either impersonating you, or paying these people to say that you were there when you weren't. Who has that kind of money? And if they are impersonating you, why are they impersonating you? It can't be to get to me, nobody has tried. It can't be to get to the business, you shut down the takeover attempt. It can't be to extort money, we haven't gotten any demands. But someone is obviously going through a lot of effort to make you appear to everyone else that you aren't a man of stellar character".

"Well, hopefully, whomever it is, the IT guy will figure it out. And until they do, I am not going to dwell on it. I am going to enjoy the day with my wife, because I may not have many left".

"Jonathan! Don't say that!"

"Jennifer, come on. I didn't mean to upset you, but it's true. I am trying to be realistic about the situation."

"I don't want to think about you going to prison, especially for something you didn't do".

"I don't either, but it's out of my hands".

She was quiet for a bit.

She turned to him.

"You didn't eat before you left. You hungry?"

"I could eat".

"Want me to make you something?"

"Why don't we make it together?"

She nodded, and they stood up and headed to the kitchen.

***Hart Industries***

The man is in his office, working on his reports when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I did it, just like you asked. They came and questioned me at the hospital and then released me this morning".

"Good, good."

"You owe me".

"I will pay up, don't worry".

"I hated doing that to a nice man".

"Yeah, well, he's got it coming, that's for sure".

"Ok, well, remember, you owe me".

"Yeah, yeah. Do me a favor, will ya? Call the police station, ask for an update on your case and then call me and tell me what they tell you?"

"Fine. Give me a few minutes".

A few minutes later, his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hi. They said they picked him up this morning, and questioned him, and then released him on his own recognizance."

"Dammit! Ok, thanks". He slammed the phone down, and sat back in his chair, figuring out the next step.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan decided to not dwell on the issues at the moment, and let Mark handle it.

They spent a few hours in the hammock, and tried to be as normal as possible. But, Jennifer still had this sinking suspicion at the back of her mind that something else was about to go down.

After they got out of the hammock, they went inside and made dinner together. Jonathan grilled them some steak and shrimp kebabs, and Jennifer made them rice and a salad.

They had a nice dinner and then Jennifer did the dishes while Jonathan went and called Mark for an update.

Afterwards, they were relaxing on the couch with a brandy.

He pulled her feet into his lap and started giving her a foot massage. "Darling, maybe you should call Mark or Stanley for an update".

"I would rather focus on you".

"Jonathan, we can't run from this".

"Who says I'm running? I told them to call me when they were done investigating and they will".

She nestled down against his chest, and rested her head against him.

"Darling, ever since you got home and said you can't leave town, that's all I can think about us doing, leaving town and getting away from all of this".

"Me too. I promise that as soon as all of this is behind us, we will go somewhere, just the two of us, wherever you want".

"I'm going to hold you to that, sailor".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They were quiet for a few moments, both trying to figure things out.

Suddenly, Jennifer had a thought.

"Darling, remember how I told you that you had an ink smudge, but now you don't?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, you had told me that your pen exploded. But if what Susan says is true, that you slept for hours at the office, then your pen either wouldn't have exploded only on your wrist, or maybe even at all".

"I'm not following".

"Darling, you said that Candy What's-her-face said you had a tattoo on your wrist, and you don't. I saw an ink smudge on your wrist, and you told me that your pen exploded. However, Susan says that you were drugged and probably given the drug around lunchtime, which would mean that your pen couldn't have exploded. Are you following me yet?"

"Kind of. I understand what you are saying, but I don't understand where you are going with this".

"Well, when you look at it from this angle….everything is explained. The forced kiss, the insult, the thai food…."

"What are you talking about?"

"Darling…what if you weren't really you that night? When you got home and you scuffled with the intruder…what if that person hadn't been an intruder of a few minutes, but rather all night? What if they had impersonated you so well, that I fell for it?"

"Jennifer, I don't think-"

"Jonathan, it would explain everything. When nothing else does".

"Ok, I admit it's a possibility. Everything is possible".

"Jonathan, I know you. I can tell when something is going on with you, sometimes before you are even ready to admit it or acknowledge it for yourself. And the moment "you" came in the door the other night, something was off. The kiss was sloppy, forced, and more like an assault than a kiss. Then, I offered to make you a cocktail, you made yourself a whiskey sour instead of a Manhattan. I asked you about reservations, you insulted me, and that was the end of our contact for the night till you came to bed stumbling. I went to sleep and then heard the noise downstairs, and I came out and found the real you lying on the floor while that man left through the front door. What if he had been acting as you all night long, and he has the tattoo, he has been the one acting as you all this time?"

He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"That theory is adorable and would explain a lot of things. However, how are we going to prove it?"

"Darling, don't you see? If you were drugged, then the person with the tattoo is probably the one who drugged you".

"Darling, I don't like to think about someone else being here with you. Especially, if you thought it was me".

"I don't either, that's partly why I said wherever thou goest, I followest, because I know that this you is the you that I fell in love with and married, and I don't have to be scared around this you like I was the other one".

He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"I hate what this is doing to you. I hate that you were ever scared of me".

"I wasn't scared of you, I was scared of the person who I think is impersonating you".

"Darling, if you put me and this person side by side, could you tell us apart?"

"I don't know".

She thought for a moment.

"He was a little stockier than you, I think. Not by much. Same height, same hair color."

"Think back. Think back to when you met me. What was the absolute first thing you noticed about me?"

"Your eyes".

"My eyes?"

"Yes, I love how blue they are".

"Ok. So, now think about how blue his eyes were. Same blue or a different blue?"

"About the same, I suppose. Yours twinkle, except when you are sick. His didn't twinkle at all".

"So, maybe he's sick?"

"Jonathan! I told you, I don't want to think about the possibility that someone was here with me that I thought was you that really wasn't you".

"I don't want to think about it either but if it happened, we have to deal with it".

"Do you think you would know it if someone was trying to impersonate me?"

"Yes, I do."

"How can you know for certain?"

"Jennifer, I am so in love with you, that's how I would know. I know you inside and out, so if it wasn't you, I would be able to tell".

She teared up and looked away.

A few minutes later, she eased out of his embrace and went upstairs.

He felt horrible, as he hadn't meant to upset her.

He went upstairs and found her in the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok, honey. I swear it".

"No, Jonathan, it isn't. I can't help but think that whomever that person was, he could have taken advantage of me and I would have let him because I thought he was you…"

Her voice cracked with emotion.

"Darling, he didn't. Nothing happened, it's ok".

"Jonathan…if I didn't know this time…"

"There won't be a next time. Look at like this. It isn't that you did something wrong by not knowing, it's that he was so good at it that he was able to fool you, the person who knows me best".

"After all this time, and I wasn't able to tell…."

He pulled her into an embrace and tried to comfort her, but he could tell it wasn't working like it used to.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer were downstairs in the kitchen having coffee when the phone rang. He got up and answered it.

"Hello, Mr. Hart? It's Stanley".

"Hi. What did you find out?"

"Well, for some reason Mark Manchester kept going to your office, but he didn't stay long. And Ryan Stewart dropped by as well. And there's something else that I think I saw but only you would know that for sure".

"What's that?"

"Well, it looked as though when you came back from lunch, you had on a dark gray suit with a white shirt and a red tie. But when you left to go home, you had on a black suit with a blue shirt and gray tie, and then several hours later, you left the office again, and you were once again wearing a dark gray suit with the white shirt and red tie. But what is the most curious to me is you are clearly seen on the video coming back from lunch, and then leaving at the end of the day. You are also clearly leaving around 9:45 or so. But you aren't shown at all coming back into your office after you left around 5. For the life of me I just can't figure out how you managed to leave twice without coming back".

"Stanley, you're a genius! Thank you! Please send me the copy of the tapes to my house by messenger today".

"Will do, sir".

He hung up.

He went over to Jennifer and picked her up and swung her around.

"Jonathan, what's gotten into you?"

"Stanley just figured all of this out".


	8. Chapter 8

"Figured out what?"

"Darling…he said the video shows me going in the office, after lunch. It shows me leaving at 5. Then, it shows me leaving at 10".

"How can you have left twice but only gone in once?"

"Exactly".

"Oh".

"Darling…one of those times that I left, it was me. And the other, it was the imposter."

"So, now we have the imposter on camera?"

"Yes!"

"And who is it?"

"We don't know yet, exactly".

"Back to square one".

"But darling…this will help exonerate me".

"No, Jonathan. Maybe it won't. It does prove that someone is impersonating you at the office, but it doesn't prove that they were impersonating you at the bar, or the hotel, or here with me."

He looked a little glum.

"I'm sorry. This is a base hit, not a homerun".

He nodded.

"I think you are right".

"So, who do you think is impersonating you at the office?"

"Well, I don't know. When the video gets here, I am going to go over it frame by frame".

"Well, I am going to go shower and get dressed. Were you planning on going anywhere today?"

"Only if you wanted to".

"Perfect".

She went upstairs and showered, and when she got out of the shower, he was there in the bedroom.

She was dressed by the time he was done showering, and she changed the sheets while he got dressed.

They walked downstairs together, and after she started laundry, she went to work on her article.

She could tell he was bored by the way he kept coming into the study.

"Darling, if you want to go to the office, we can".

"I do. But, I probably shouldn't."

Just then, the gate buzzed.

"Delivery for Jonathan Hart".

"Come on up".

They opened the door, and Jonathan signed for it, and then went and stuck the dvd in the dvd player.

She came and sat with him on the couch, and leaned against his back and shoulder while they watched it.

He set it to slow-motion, and zoomed in, and then watched it frame by frame.

After they were done, he started it over and watched it again.

And again. And again.

"Darling, how many times are we going to watch this?"

"Until we figure it out".

They watched it a few more times, and then Jonathan, frustrated, turned it off.

He reached over and grabbed the phone.

He called Herschel.

"Any updates?"

"Well, we were able to get a preliminary result on the rape kit. We sent it back to the lab for more definitive testing, but if it comes back the same, then it will be that your DNA was not found on her body or in her body at all. That doesn't exonerate you on the assault charges though."

"Thanks, Herschel".

He hung up.

"Preliminary tests show that the DNA in the rape kit doesn't belong to me".

"That's good".

"Yes, so now we have to prove that I didn't assault her".

"And the only way to do that is to prove who has been assaulting you".

"If we can".

***Hart Industries***

The man is at his desk, and has just successfully sent an anonymous email to all of the board members.

"Some Things hAve come to light that require immediate attentioN. It would be in the best interest of the board for someone to calL an immediatE emergencY meeting oF the board, so that these conceRns can be addressed, for the best InterestS of thE compaNy. – A concerned employee".

All he had to do was sit back and wait.

He took his work laptop to the conference room. If his email worked and the board was going to meet, they would come to that room.

About 20 minutes later, he was sitting at the conference table working on a report, when Stanley came in.

"Hey, we need the space-sorry, there is an emergency board meeting".

"No problem. Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, yeah, can you call Mr. Hart at home, and tell him to come to the meeting? It will start in an hour".

"Sure, right away".

He went to his office, and quickly grabbed the phone. He dialed the number for information.

"At the tone, the time will be…"

He hung up the phone after listening to the recording 3 times.

He called Candy, and told her to come to Hart Industries in 40 minutes, and that he would compensate her nicely later.

"For what?"

"You know that story you told to the cops, you are going to tell it now to the board".

"Ok, but you owe me".

He hung up.

He returned to the conference room.

"Sorry Stanley, Mrs. Hart said that Mr. Hart is at the dentist and won't be done in time, and cannot be reached".

"Ok, thanks".

He went back to his office, and pretended to focus on the reports.

Just like he knew would happen, Stanley came to get him.

"We need you to sit in on the meeting. Typically, I am the employee representative, but today, I will be Mr. Hart, so you need to be me".

"Sure, be right there".

He smiled, his plan was finally going the way he wanted.

***Conference room***

All the board members assembled.

Stanley welcomed them, and asked them to begin.

"We all got an email, and we don't know what it's regarding. It said if we call the meeting, we will find out".

Just then, Candy Jenkins came into the room.

"Hi, My name is Candy Jenkins. I would like to speak with you all, if I may".

Nora McMahon agreed, and gave her the floor.

She told her sordid tale of lies, saying that Jonathan has been paying her to be his escort every Thursday night for the past few months, taking her to dinner, cheap motels, and other places.

"Sometimes, he brings me up here to the office, where he knows nobody will see us. I was fine with everything, until the other night. We had an argument, and he assaulted me, both physically, and sexually. And I started thinking, he probably thinks that he is untouchable since he owns this large company. However, rape and assault are never acceptable, regardless of the size of your bank account or how many buildings you own. And I just wanted to make sure that you all knew that if you continued to support him, you would supporting a rapist and a woman beater. I pressed charges, and I am waiting to hear back from the police about what the next step is".

"Thank you for your statement. Do you have any evidence to support this?"

"Here is the police report, and here are some pictures that document my bruises".

They passed those around the room.

"Thank you ma'am. Is there anything else?"

"No".

"Ok, we need to vote now. The security guard will see you out".

They discussed it after Candy left the room.

"Well, I don't know that I definitively believe that Mr. Hart did this. He has always been an upstanding member of the community, and this company has never been in better hands. However, if word of this got out, it could put the company in dire straits".

"I agree. I don't want to permanently remove him, I think we should just extend his sabbatical".

"The Jonathan Hart I know would never do this, not to Jennifer, not to any woman, and certainly not to this company. I am not buying it for a second".

The testimonials continued, and then they put it to a vote.

"All those in favor of removing Jonathan Hart temporarily as CEO until this investigation is concluded by the police, raise your hand".

"All those opposed?"

"Ok, the tally was 8-4, so the motion carries. Now, who can step in as CEO?"

"Well, Stanley is acting as CEO right now, he can continue to do so."

"What about voting with stock though?"

"Stanley, how much stock do you have?"

"Only about 200 shares".

"So that's about 4%o of the company. Jonathan and Jennifer hold the most, and then who is next?"

"Tyler Duncan has about 40% of the company, Mark Manchester has about 39%, and Jason Griffin has 35%".

"Ok, all in favor of us contacting them and having one of them be the principal voter at the next stockholder's meeting?"

It unanimously passed.

The meeting was adjourned, and everyone went back to their respect offices and jobs.

Stanley felt sick about what had happened. He decided to pay the Harts a visit in person.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer were relaxing on some cushions in front of the fire.

She was leaned up against him, and he had his arms wrapped around her neck, which she was holding on to.

"Darling, when you are able to leave town again, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Maybe Belize, maybe the Dominican Republic. As long as I can spend time with you uninterrupted, I really don't care what it looks like".

"That's sweet".

"Where do you want to go?"

"Cape Verde. I would love to sail around it, maybe scuba dive it as well".

"That sounds nice. Me, you, on a boat all by ourselves".

"It sounds heavenly. That's a long-term vacation. A short-term vacation that I want us to take would be to a spa somewhere, for a long weekend, like when we were engaged".

"Oh yeah, for my birthday".

"Yep, one of the greatest weekends ever".

All of a sudden, she started laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Just remembering you and me in the spa, and when you came into the steam room after having been in the room with the lotion applicator".

His face soured.

"There wasn't anything funny about that moment, Jennifer."

"Jonathan, your face when you came into the steam room, was hilarious".

He leaned down closer to her.

"The only one who is allowed to touch me like that is you. Not a spa attendant, and not a machine".

"Promises, promises".

She leaned back and kissed him.

As they were enjoying their kiss, the gate buzzer sounded.

"This better be good".

Jonathan pushed the intercom button.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Hart, it's Stanley. I need to see you. It's of upmost importance".

"Come on up Stanley".

He buzzed him in, and they stacked the cushions over by the couch.

Jennifer went to make some coffee.

"Hi Stanley, come on in".

"Hi, Mr. Hart, I'm sorry to bother you, but I figured you would want to know this in person".

"Sure, come on in, have a seat".

They sat on the couch, and Jennifer came out with some coffee.

"Hi Stanley".

"Hello, Mrs. Hart".

"What brings you by?"

"Well, I know that you weren't able to come to the office today, so I wanted to tell you what happened".

"Stanley, I wasn't planning on coming to the office today".

"No, I meant for the meeting".

"What meeting?"

"Let me just start from the beginning. I was in the office, going over the reports, and I get this email that an emergency board meeting was called. So, I got everything ready, and I had someone call you and tell you about it. They told me that Mrs. Hart said you were at the dentist and couldn't make it, so I had someone sit in for me while I sat in for you, and then the meeting started. A lady named Candy Jenkins showed up, and told the board about how she pressed charges against you, and why, and then after she left, the board discussed it, and put it to a vote. I'm sorry, Mr. Hart, they voted to temporarily remove you as CEO until the investigation concludes".

"It's alright Stanley. I pretty much did that myself anyways. Who called the meeting?"

"The email was sent anonymously, and they never outed themselves. After the first vote, they voted on who should be the premier voter at the stockholder's meeting".

"And?"

"They were going to decide, but the top three are Tyler Duncan, Mark Manchester and Jason Griffin. They decided to name someone closer to the next stockholder's meeting".

"I see".

"Stanley, back up. You said that I told someone from the company that Jonathan couldn't make the meeting?"

"Yes, that's right. And you said no, because he was at the dentist".

"Stanley, nobody called here asking if Jonathan could come to a meeting. And he didn't have a dentist appointment".

"Hmm… maybe they misunderstood".

"Stanley, this isn't a tragedy. I stepped back and put you in charge because I knew that you could handle it. And, I still feel that way. And regardless of who they choose to be the premier stockholder, we aren't supposed to have a stockholder's meeting till next quarter. I will be back by then, I'm sure".

Stanley nodded.

"Stanley, before you ask, I didn't assault Candy Jenkins, or anyone else, in any fashion under any circumstances".

"Never thought you did, and I told the board as much".

"Thanks, Stanley".

They shook hands.

"Well, I am going to head back to the office now. Oh, I brought you a copy of that email. Thought you might want to see it. Hope to see you soon, Mr. Hart".

"We will be at the Stewart's dinner party tomorrow night, will you?"

"Absolutely".

"Great! See you then".

Stanley handed him the file.

Jonathan saw Stanley out, and then returned to the fireplace with Jennifer.

This time, he leaned back against her, and she gave him a chest rub.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't figure out who would have called the board meeting".

"Well, I've been thinking. Candy says that you were with her, and I believe that you weren't. So, that leaves the question-why is she saying that you were? Someone must be paying her, like my original theory says. But who? I bet as soon as we figure that out, we will know who called the meeting".

"I think I am going to have Mark see if Candy will agree to a deposition. I mean, when we can prove that I didn't rape her, then hopefully we can get her to admit that I didn't beat her either".

"That's a good idea".

She gave him a scalp massage and a neck rub, and tried to get him relaxed.

"Darling, what color gown do you want me to wear tomorrow night? I have a blue one you haven't seen, and also a rose colored one that you haven't seen, and a black one that you haven't seen either".

"Can you give me some description of them?"

"Well, the blue one is long and has a strappy back. The rose colored one is strapless, and the black one is short".

"You are beautiful in anything. But I am going to say the rose colored one".

"Done."

"Do I get a sneak peek?"

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait till tomorrow night, Mr. H."

***Across town***

The man was meeting Candy Jenkins at their usual place, the Wandering Hearts Motel. He was already in the room when Candy arrived. She came inside the room, and locked the door behind her.

"Good job this morning. Now, lay low, and if I need you I will call you again".

He handed her $900 dollars, and then left.

As he left the motel room, he didn't see Stanley Friesen sitting across the parking lot taking pictures.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan had fallen asleep on Jennifer's chest, so she let him lay there a bit.

She grabbed the file off the table and started looking at it.

A few minutes later, she gasped.

"Darling! Wake up! You have to look at this!"


	9. Chapter 9

"What is it?"

"This email that Stanley brought has a hidden code in it. Look-see how these letters are capitalized but these aren't? If you spell out the capitalized ones, they spell out Stanley Friesen".

"So, you think Stanley sent the email?"

"No. He's the one who gave it to us, he wouldn't tell on himself like that".

"Exactly".

"I think he's being set up".

"By who?"

"By the person who has been impersonating you at the office".

"You may be on to something".

"Darling, do you think that maybe one of your competitors has a connection to your company from the inside? Like maybe the person trying to takeover Hart Industries is really working for one of your competitors."

"I can't imagine who that would be, though. I don't really have a major competitor any longer".

"I just hate that someone is trying to target us. If only we had left town before Candy Jenkins came into our lives".

"I know, I wish that too."

"So, if you and I were to leave town and never return, where would you like to go?"

He thought for a minute.

"I don't know. Somewhere where we can live in peace and quiet, but we aren't in total seclusion. What about you?"

"A tropical island somewhere, where we could have paradise and peace and quiet".

He turned to look at her.

"Darling, anywhere that I go, where you go with me, is always paradise".

She leaned down and kissed him.

She put the file back on the table and then resumed giving him a chest rub.

"How long have we been sitting here?"

"Just a couple of hours. You fell asleep during your massage".

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. And you were absolutely adorable".

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only about 20 minutes or so".

He leaned forward and took a sip of his water, which prompted her to start scratching his back.

"Oh, I love your back scratches".

"Well, you deserve it. Once we get this all behind us, you can return the favor".

"Gladly".

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

They decided to go up then, and after he locked up, they climbed the stairs together.

AS they changed for bed, she started putting lotion on. He came up behind her and generously offered to get her back.

He rubbed a layer of lotion all over her skin, and then kissed her on the back of the neck before going to get his pajamas on.

She put on one of his favorite nightgowns a short shimmery lavender one with lace edges, and was in bed before he was.

When he came to bed, she snuggled up to him and kissed his chest.

He pulled her on top of him and started scratching her back.

"Darling…I keep trying to figure out how we are going to catch the person who is impersonating you. But I am not coming up with anything that would be remotely successful".

"Same here. I hate this feeling of limbo".

"Well, we better think of something. It's not like us to not have some elaborate plan".

"It will hit us when the moment is right".

"I wonder if they will show up at the party tomorrow night."

"Dressed as me or dressed as themselves?"

"I would be lying if I said I wanted them to dress as themselves. But at the same time, it's really creepy to think about someone being dressed exactly like you to the point where other people think it is me".

"Yeah, that's been bothering me too".

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I guess we only have two choices".

"Oh yeah, what are they?"

"Well for one, we have no choice but to wait and see what happens. And for two, we should probably figure out a way to keep our minds off it, somehow".

"I agree. What did you have in mind?"

He rolled her to her back, and started kissing her neck.

"A little of this…."

"Ahh….I see".

He squeezed her boobs.

"And a little of this…"

"Mmmhmm…."

"And just a little bit of this". He pulled one of her breasts out of her nightgown and sucked her nipple just long enough to make Jennifer's breath hitch.

"Just a little?"

"Yep, just a little. Other things are more important".

"Oh, I see".

He started kissing her jawbone and leaving a trail of kisses down to her belly button.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her.

He crushed his lips on hers, and they enveloped each other in a steamy kiss.

"Tell me what you want", he whispered.

"You. I always want you". She kissed him again and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He grabbed her hands and held them over her head, while teasing her with kisses from her neck to her bellybutton.

"Honey…"

"In a minute, darling…"

"Jonathan…..please".

"Just a minute…"

"Jonathan….I need you".

He kissed her again, and felt her relax as she melted into his kiss.

He buried himself deep inside her, and she matched every movement of his hips with hers.

He nibbled on her pink taut nipple as he thrust into her, and she tightened around him.

Their movements became frantic, as they rocked their hips together.

"Come on, honey".

"Ok, baby".

He kissed her as they went over the edge together. It was hot, raw, passionate, and amazing.

They were both sweaty and out of breath, and laid there together on top of the sheets. He lightly kissed her a few times, and she lightly scratched his back.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Red".

She kissed him, and stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

They fell asleep all wrapped up together.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer woke up, and got up to go to the bathroom.

She came back to bed and realized that the power was out.

She opened some windows to get a breeze going, and then got back in bed.

Jonathan stirred when she got back in bed.

"You ok, babe?"

"Yeah, the power is out. I opened some windows".  
"Great idea".

Just then, there was a loud, long clap of thunder.

"Babe…"

Jennifer scooted closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"You sleeping?"  
"Not yet…"

"It's storming…"

"I know"….

She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, as he kissed her.

They spent the next hour making love and fell asleep, just before the storm ended.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer woke up around 9. They still had no power. The rain had stopped, but everything was wet.

She got up and took a lukewarm shower, and got dressed.

Jonathan was still sleeping.

She kissed his forehead and then left him a note that she had gone to get breakfast for them and would be back soon.

She was back in about an hour, and found him sitting on the back patio.

"Hey. Brought us breakfast".

"Great, I'm starved".

They ate on the patio. She had gotten him his favorite omelet plus a side of bacon, and hot coffee. She added her special coffee creamer that he loved so much.

After they were done eating, she took his hands and pulled him into an embrace.

"You have something to tell me, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you always grab my hands when you have something else to tell me".

"There's something else".

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's that? I promise, I won't get mad".

"Darling, do you remember the storm last night, and how the power went out?"

"Oh yes. It's now one of my favorite memories".

He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Jonathan…I don't think the storm caused the power outage."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me".

She took his hand and led him to the front driveway.

"I was going to take the Porsche this morning, but couldn't. That's why".

She pointed to the tires. 2 of the 4 had been cut.

"So, I decided I would take the Bentley. Look".

The Bentley was parked in front of the Porsche. It too had 2 flat tires.

"Same thing with the Mercedes. So, I ended up going to the garage, hand cranking the door open, and taking the Jaguar, which by the way is overdue for an oil change. Then, I got out of the car at the gate, and hand cranked it open, so I could leave, and hand cranked it closed after I got through it. All of that to get to the diner to get our breakfast, only to find out that everywhere around us has power. The neighbors have power, the businesses have power. The traffic lights were working. I really think we were the only ones without".

"Come with me".

They walked over to the side of the house where the power lines connect to the house. As suspected, they had been cut.

"Who would do this?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out".

"Darling, how did they get in here?"

He walked the edge of the property, and found that someone had cut the lock off the gate that connected their property to the neighborhood walking trail.

"That's it. I am going to call and have this entire fence replaced, and there will be no gate".

"HOA bylaws, darling".

"Yeah, well lucky for me, I'm sleeping with someone on the board who will cut me some slack".

She chuckled as she kissed him.

They went inside and found that the phones still worked.

She went and got the numbers for their mechanic, as well as for the power company. He called and made arrangements for them to come replace everything to get their power turned back on, and for the mechanic to come put new tires on all of their cars.

Their mechanic didn't work on Porsche's, so he called the dealership and they agreed to send someone right away.

She disappeared into the study and started going through her research for her article while Jonathan started clearing the brush from the yard.

Her car was fixed in an hour. They were still waiting on the mechanic to come and the power company to come.

She heard him come in and go up the stairs, and then the mechanic came in and told her that she was all taken care of.

She wrote him a check and yelled up the stairs for Jonathan.

"Be right down".

He came down and tipped the guy and saw him out.

"Thanks again for your help".

He came and found her in the study.

"Darling, now that your car is fixed, why don't you pack a bag and head to the beach house? You can get ready for the dinner party there, and I will stay here and wait for the mechanic and the power company".

"No, Jonathan. Wherever thou goest, I followest, remember?"

"Darling, nothing is going to happen. And besides, you broke that rule going to get us breakfast this morning, and nothing happened then either."

She wasn't swayed.

"You can take a hot bath, and relax and get ready for the dinner party. As soon as the power is turned back on here, I will come join you, I promise".

She finally gave in, and went and packed her garment bag and a cosmetics bag full of essentials.

"Darling, you promise you want to do this? We can skip the dinner party."

"No, you have been looking forward to it all week. I promise you, it's fine. I am not going anywhere, I am going to stay here till the power people come and the mechanic comes and then I will meet you at the party".

"And what if they don't come?"

"Then you can come pick me up and I will get ready with you at the beach house".

She nodded.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She left and headed to the beach house.

Jonathan headed back inside the house, and straight to the bedroom upstairs. He opened the utility closet, and checked on the real Jonathan Hart that he had knocked out and tied up.

"One step closer".

He pulled out his cell phone and made some calls.

"Plan A went off without a hitch. Plan B is officially in effect".


	10. Chapter 10

***Beach House***

Jennifer got to the beach house and came inside. It was a gorgeous day at the beach, so she opened the shades and let some light in.

She had stopped and picked up a caprese salad for lunch, and ate it on the terrace.

Afterwards, she went upstairs and took a long, hot bath with some champagne and Epsom salts. She took her time getting ready and then precisely at 5 p.m., she was ready to walk out the door.

She called the house.

"Darling, did the power company come?"

"They just left".

"Great. Well, I am all ready and I will see you at the party".

"Sounds great. See you in two shakes of a lamb's tail".

He hung up.

"That's odd. Jonathan hates that saying".

She hung the phone up and then walked out the door.

She looked absolutely flawless in her sequined, rose colored gown, and strappy black stilettos. She had flat ironed her hair and used the flat iron to give her some lift and barely curl the ends.

She got to the party right at 6, and parked, and went inside.

***Willow Pond***

The man dressed as Jonathan put on his tuxedo, and tied his bow tie. He wasn't very good at that, but he could pass muster. He went downstairs and poured himself a whiskey sour, and drank it in one gulp.

He grabbed the keys to the Jaguar and headed to the party.

Everything so far, was just the way he had planned it.

About 20 minutes after he left, the real Jonathan Hart woke up. He was able to untie the bandana that was tied around his wrists, and then slip the one off his mouth over his head.

He had a massive headache.

He found the door to the utility closet locked.

He reached up on the top shelf and towards the back and found the hatchet that he had put there in case of an emergency.

He hacked his way through the door, and then came out. He searched the house high and low for Jennifer, and came up empty.

He figured she had gone to the party, so he went upstairs to get his tux on.

It was missing.

That could only mean one thing.

He put on his best suit, and then grabbed a bow tie, and headed for the car.

He grabbed the keys to the Bentley and headed out.

"I'm coming Red, I promise".

***Stewart Residence***

Jennifer had grabbed a seat and a cocktail, and was heading to the food table to get a plate.

She saw Jonathan come in, and waved to him.

Just then, Ryan Stewart took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are very fortunate to have the founder of Hart Industries here with us tonight. Jonathan, come on up, say a few words".

He looked at Jennifer and threw his hands up and then headed to the microphone.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be here with all of you, and my wife, who if nothing else, is above average. I know that the company has taken a hit lately, and I just want to say thanks for sticking with us. I am trying to rebuild our image. So, from now on, please call me Johnny, and I am also thinking about changing the name of the company. I am open to any and all suggestions. So, thank you to the Stewarts for having us, and I hope everyone has a great night".

He handed the microphone back to Ryan.

"As is customary, the dance floor is now open. The Harts usually have the first dance and then everyone else follows afterwards. Food tables are open, tip your bartenders and drink responsibly. Thanks for coming. We will start the silent auction and live auction in about an hour".

Jennifer was stunned. She couldn't believe he said she was just average. She figured he was trying to be funny and it didn't work. She wasn't so much hurt by it, as she was irritated and confused.

She made her way to him, and they took their spots on the dance floor.

"Darling, your tie is crooked".

"Just the way I like it".

"And what did you mean by "just above average"? You told me you wanted me to wear this dress, don't you like it?"

"Babe, I just meant that you are still beautiful but maybe it's time for some maintenance. Like a lift here, a tuck there, that's all".

She stared at him, bewildered.

"I can't believe you said that. I can't believe you think that."

She stiffened up.

"Loosen up, we are supposed to be having fun".

Just then, the real Jonathan came inside, unnoticed by almost everyone.

He immediately saw Jennifer on the dance floor, and watched them for a minute, from behind a tall potted tree.

"I don't think I want to dance with you anymore. I think I want to go home".

Fake Jonathan squeezed Jennifer's shoulder.

"Don't cause a scene. Just keep smiling and dancing".

"You're hurting me, let go!", she said through gritted teeth.

He squeezed her hand as tight as he could, and she looked at it, and caught a glimpse of his tattoo on his wrist that he forgot to cover.

She used her other hand and pushed him off her very hard.

"It was you! You are the one doing this!"

He nodded.

"And you fell for it, just like everyone else did too".

She pushed him away from her and yelled "Someone call the police".

He grabbed her and put her in a headlock, and pulled out a gun.

"Nobody move. Now, this somewhat decent looking lady and I are going to leave the party and you all are just going to carry on, like nothing has happened. If anyone, and I mean anyone tries to stop us, I will kill her. I mean it".

They started walking towards the door, and people were moving to the side to let them pass.

Real Jonathan waited till they were right next to him, before jumping out from behind the tree and tackling the fake Jonathan.

He was able to knock him to the ground, knock the gun out of his hand, in such a way that Jennifer was able to get away.

She grabbed the gun and held it as they struggled and punched each other several times.

Dana Stewart called 911.

The real Jonathan finally got the last punch in, and the fake Jonathan laid there, unconscious.

Jonathan reached over and touched the fake Jonathan's face, and realized it was a mask. He peeled it off and revealed that the impersonator was none other than Mark Manchester.

Jennifer knelt down and handed Jonathan the gun.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine. How did he make the switch?"

"He got me when I was in the yard. He cut the power, he slit the tires, and then he knocked me out and locked me upstairs in the utility closet".

"I am so glad this is all over".

Ryan Stewart took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what do you say we start this party over?"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"How about a speech from the real Jonathan Hart?"

Jonathan took the microphone, and went up to the front of the room.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to cause a scene, but he had my wife. She means more to me than anything else in the world, and I wasn't going to let him take her away. The imposter is Mark Manchester. I can now say without a doubt, that all the photos and stories and rumors you have heard about me these past several weeks were most likely planted and staged by him. I expect to be reinstated at Hart Industries, very soon. And I thank all of you for your support. Now, my wife and I will share the first dance, but first, we have to talk to the police. So, eat, drink, and enjoy yourselves, and Mrs. Hart and I will share the last dance".

Everyone clapped and he handed the microphone back to Ryan Stewart.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry, I really thought he was you".

"No problem, Ryan. It's ok. All that matters is that Jennifer is ok".

He went back to her and kissed her.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine".

Lt. Gray was there, and Mark Manchester was handcuffed to a gurney and being loaded into an ambulance.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry. I was just doing my job".

"It's alright".

"What happens now?"

"We are going to bring Candy Jenkins in for further questioning, and take him to the hospital, and question him when he wakes up. I can't say anything official just yet, but if this goes the way I think it will, you can expect the charges against you to be completely dropped".

They shook hands, and after getting a statement from the Stewarts, Lt. Gray and the cops left.

"Jonathan, I will come by tomorrow and get your statement".

"Sounds good".

He and Jennifer went and got a cocktail and a plate, and sat down.

After they were done, they went to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in close.

"Darling, I was watching the two of you dance. You didn't look very happy".

"I wasn't. He was especially rude tonight".

"Tell me everything".

"Well, I was in the study working, when I heard him, who I thought was you, come inside and go upstairs. Then, 'you' came into the study and insisted that I go get ready at the beach house, which I finally agreed to since the power wasn't back on. When I was ready, I called the house and you said something to me that I found very odd. You used the phrase "two shakes of a lamb's tail". I didn't think anything about it, and then got here and when 'you' came in, I was in the food line. That's when Ryan took the microphone and insisted that you make a speech. So, 'you' did, and you made the statement that you and I would dance and that I was just average. So, while 'you' and I were dancing, I pointed out that his tie was crooked. He responded that he liked it crooked, and then I brought up the average comment and asked him what he meant by that, and he responded that it was time I had some maintenance done, like a boob job and a lift and a tummy tuck. And I admit, it hurt my feelings. He also said in his speech that he wanted to be called Johnny from now on, which I know you hate. So, as we are dancing, I stiffened up some and he told me to loosen up. I told him I wanted to go home and he squeezed my arm very tight and told me to keep dancing. I glanced over at his wrist and saw the ink smudge. It was his tattoo. That's when I knew it was him. So, I pushed him off me and confronted him. And well, you saw the rest".

He held her close to him.

"You are so far above average, that on the scale that you are on, average isn't even an option. You don't need any maintenance whatsoever, and if he was still here, I would punch him again for saying that. Hell, I would punch him for thinking that. I hate to admit it, but I am glad he sent you to the beach house. I hate to think what could have happened if you had stayed".

"Darling, I need to tell you something. He kissed me today, on the cheek. I really thought it was you".

"It's ok, darling. I promise".

She kissed him a few times and they kept dancing.

"Now, I just have to figure out what to do with his stock".

"We could always give it to Stanley. He deserves it, darling".

"I agree. I love that idea. We can surprise him with it when I give out the bonuses".

Their dance ended and they headed to the bar.

Stanley came up to him.

"Mr. Hart, I am glad I found you. I need to tell you something".

"Sure, Stanley".

"I took it upon myself to do some detective work. I followed Candy Jenkins, and she led me to a motel on the edge of town. I took pictures of who was going in and out. I believe she is conspiring with Mark Manchester. I know I got here late, and I was told that Mark Manchester was arrested. I don't have the pictures with me, but I am happy to give them to you tomorrow".

"Perfect, Stanley. Let me fill you in. Mark Manchester was behind the whole thing-the takeover of the company, and impersonating me to discredit me".

"So, on the tape when he went into your office, and you emerged, it was really him as you?"

"You got it. How about tomorrow, you send the info you collected to my house via messenger, and I will give it to the police".

"Sounds great, Mr. Hart. Well, Mrs. Hart, it was lovely to see you. Enjoy your evening".

"Thanks Stanley".

Jennifer headed to the silent auction tables, and placed a few bids, while Jonathan spoke with the board of directors that were in attendance.

The dessert table opened and Jennifer went and got Jonathan a slice of his favorite coconut cake. She brought it to him, after grabbing some Devil's food for herself, and they sat down.

The silent auction winners were announced. Jennifer had won a Berkin bag, a few gift cards and a massage package for two.

It was time for the live auction. There were only 5 items on the live auction.

They didn't really care about the first 3, but Jonathan really wanted the 4th one, and Jennifer really wanted the 5th one.

The 4th one came up, and Jonathan started bidding. It was a 100-inch flat screen ultra HD TV.

After a few tense moments, he won it for bidding 3000 dollars.

The mystery package was up next.

Jennifer was vicious, and refused to give in. She finally got it for $4500.

"Darling, let me pick it up for you".

She nodded.

He went up there and got the envelope.

"Now, because it is a mystery, Jonathan gets to pick one of the prizes inside the envelope. The other two that he doesn't pick, will then be auctioned off.

Jonathan looked at Jennifer.

"1, 2, or 3?"

She shrugged her shoulders and then held up 2 fingers. He nodded.

Jonathan whispered to Ryan and Ryan nodded.

"Ok. So, the two that he didn't pick were a gift certificate to La Scala, and a private tennis lesson plus tickets to the US Open."

The auction continued, and Jonathan came and joined Jennifer at the table.

"What did I win?"

"It's a surprise".

"Oh, that's not fair. I love surprises".

She kissed him.

They decided to leave right after that and went to pay their auction bills.

Ryan and Dana were at the door saying goodbye to people when they left.

"Jennifer, Jonathan, we are so sorry".

"Don't be. He fooled everyone and we had a nice time afterwards."

"We are just so glad that you are ok".

"I'm fine, I promise".

"Well, thanks for coming, and we will see you soon".

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer returned, and were glad to see the power was back on. They came inside and he secured the doors, and then they headed upstairs.

He showed her how he had to bust his way out of the door.

"I promise, I will go buy a door tomorrow and hang it myself".

"I don't care about the door, Jonathan, I care about you. How's your head?"

"I'm fine, honest".

They changed for bed, and snuggled up when they got in bed.

"There's just one piece to this puzzle that doesn't make sense".

"What's that?"

"Well, remember when the stock prices were low and someone kept buying all of it?"

"Yes".

"Someone named Logan Parks bought all the remaining stock for sale. I don't have the foggiest idea who that is".

"I know a Logan Parks".

"You do?"

"Yeah. I dated him in college for about 3 months. Now he lives in Bozeman, Montana, off the grid. And come to think of it, his last name was Parker, not Parks".

"So you think he bought the stock?"

"No."

He looked straight ahead.

"Darling, I did".

"You did? But the SEC-"

"I figured out a way to get around that".

"Oh, how?"

"I called Susan, Natalie, and Marcy. I went and got the money out of my account, plus a little extra. And they met me at the house, and we called Marcy's stockbroker. I explained to them what I wanted to do, and how it had to remain a mystery for the time being. I gave them all the money, and they were going to purchase the stock in Susan's name, and Natalie's name and Marcy's name. But the stockbroker just lumped it all together and asked us who's name we wanted it under. Since we had all come up with a fake name to use, we decided to come up with one together, and I came up with Logan Parks, based on Logan Parker. And then, they all agreed to sell it back to us when we need it and not to use it or sell it before then".

He was so touched he couldn't believe it.

"You did that, for me?"

"Yes. I felt bad about going behind your back, but I tried to bring it up to you and you weren't in the right mood to hear it. So, I did it and knew you would understand when the time was right".

"I love you so much". He kissed her passionately.

"Now, my surprise".

"Not yet. Soon, I promise. But not yet".

"Is it a big one?"

"Substantial".

"Are you going to make me wait long?"

"I haven't decided".

She playfully swatted him.

"Jonathan!"

"Ok, probably not".

She was staring at him.

"What is it?"

"I love seeing the sparkle in your eyes".

"You are the reason they sparkle".

He kissed her and they made mad, passionate love before falling asleep.

***Two days later***

Mark Manchester had been formally charged with fraud, identity theft, breaking and entering, trespassing, assault, false imprisonment, and securities fraud, along with coercing a witness. Candy Jenkins was charged with filing a false police report.

Jonathan had employed Marcy to come pack for Jennifer, for their surprise.

Jennifer let Marcy in, and they went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Ok, I was told to use the big suitcase just in case, and I want to ask you somethings first."

"Go for it".

"Now, I am covering my bases, so there are some extra questions thrown in so that you won't know what questions are the real clues".

"Got it".

"I need you to get out your three favorite swimsuits, sundresses, long sleeved shirts, cold weather boots, jackets, formal gowns, and jeans. And also your favorite lingerie items and your favorite sandals and formal shoes".

Jennifer got everything that she had requested, and then went and got the suitcase for her.

"Here is my cosmetic bag, that I pack all my makeup and hair stuff in. Can you tell me if we are leaving today or tomorrow?"

"I think you are leaving tonight, but I'm not positive".

"Ok, great".

Jennifer packed her cosmetics things quickly, and then headed downstairs so that Marcy could do the rest.

About 30 minutes later, Marcy came downstairs.

"Thank you so much. I promise to send you a postcard".

"You're welcome".

They shared a hug and then Jennifer saw her out and then headed to the phone.

She called Jonathan at the office.

"Darling, Marcy just left. I want to change clothes but I need to know if we are leaving tonight."

"I am heading home right now, and we are leaving in an hour".

"Perfect".

She blew him a kiss and then went and put on yoga pants and a ¾ length top, and some flip flops. She loved to be comfortable when they flew.

She was napping on the couch when he got home, and he decided to let her sleep. He loaded the car, and changed clothes and packed his suitcase himself before he woke her up.

He came and lightly kissed her.

"Hi handsome!"

"Hi gorgeous. You ready?"

"Yep".

"Cars all loaded, all we have to do is leave".

"Let's go".

He helped her off the couch and they headed to the car.

They arrived at the airport, and boarded.

After they had taken off and were safe to move about the cabin, they went and sat together in the recliner.

She snuggled up to him.

"Darling, when do I get to know where we are going?"

"I suppose I could divulge that information".

He looked at her.

"We are spending 3 weeks".

He kissed her.

"In a secluded bungalow"-another kiss-"and maybe on a boat"-another kiss-"that is if you want to"-another kiss-"but if you don't, it's ok"-another kiss-"It won't hurt my feelings".

"Jonathan!"

"In the Saychelles. I rented the entire island and the only person who knows where we are is Jack. Stanley was told to contact Jack if it's an emergency".

She grabbed his face and framed it with her hands as she kissed him.

"I love you, and I am so glad you did this".

"We did this. You won the package at the auction, I did the rest".

"What exactly did I win?"

"A gift certificate for a 6-hour boat rental, which I traded in and turned into a week-long boat rental".

"You are amazing".

"So are you. And you have put up with a lot these past several weeks, and a good bit of that was my fault. This is my way of making it up to you".

"I like the way you make up".

She kissed him.

He got up and grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

He popped the bottle open and filled their glasses.

"To peace and quiet, and no more imposters".

"To peace and quiet and no more imposters, and no more Hearts of Stone".

"I'll drink to that".

They clinked glasses, kissed and then took a sip.

She snuggled up to his chest, as they both realized how blessed they were to have each other.


End file.
